Two Pink Lines
by riviera41797
Summary: Temperance finds herself pregnant after a one night stand with Booth, what will she do? BB, slight HA. T with maybe a smidgen of suggested M
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't planning on writing another fanfic until the baseball playoffs started, but work was slow, and this story had been rolling around my head for awhile, begging to be written, so here it is. Hope you guys enjoy, be sure and let me know. I will try to update as frequenly as I can.

Two Pink Lines

Prologue – Chapter 1

Dr. Temperance Brennan stared down, disbelieving at the two little pink lines on the stick she had just urinated on, approximately 3.5 minutes ago. Denial was no longer an option.

This was the 3rd test she'd taken. The first was from her local pharmacy, the second from a grocery store, and the third was from a different pharmacy. There was no way that the tests were defective. or that there was an error at the factory, as she'd purchased 3 different types. Nor was it possible it was a drug interaction causing the false positive. She took no drugs or medications of any type.

She let out a heavy sigh, running her fingers through her auburn hair.

There was no use denying the obvious. She was definitely 3 months pregnant. Her period was always light, having the IUD didn't seem to change that much. So when she missed the last 2 months, she thought nothing of it. Then the symptoms started.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Pink Lines – Chapter 2

Tossing the white stick into her home office garbage can, she leaned forward, resting her head in her hands, her elbows on the desk, she willed herself not to cry. Crying wouldn't fix anything. She had to think about this. Find a solution.

How could this have happened? 3 years ago she'd had an IUD inserted, and was supposed to be good for up to 10 years, and 99 effective. 99! There was no way she was the 1 failure rate. That was just not logical!

The only possible explanation was her body rejected it, and she wasn't aware. She hadn't checked for the string for several months of course. She figured if it hadn't been rejected in the first 6 months, it wouldn't reject at all. Wrong assumption apparently.

Picking up her phone, she made an appointment with her doctor for noon that day. She may as well get checked out and confirm this once and for all, although she had no doubt in her mind the result would change. Prenatal vitamins of course would have to be prescribed, as the growing fetus would require a larger amount of nutrients that what she normally consumed. She mentally thought of the diet she should be starting to accommodate this new development.

Should she tell Angela? Should she not? She shared everything with her best friend. Well, almost everything she conceded to herself guiltily. Recalling a recent event between herself and Booth. She for sure had to tell Russ. He would never understand not talking to his sister for several months, and she was fairly certain he'd keep her secret.

Angela hadn't noticed her recent slight weight gain, nor had she noticed her friend's flu like symptoms she had been experiencing lately. Angela though had been busy with Hodgins, her current flame. She hadn't seen her friend so excited, and in love for a long time. Angela must have chalked it up to stress, and her huge workload, the long hours working cases with Booth….

Temperance stood, stretched and walked over to her refrigerator. Her latest craving was these cookies that Booth had shared with her not too long ago, Oreo Cookies dunked in milk. She was on her 3rd package this week. She was grateful she had a fast metabolism.

She knew she should be eating healthier, but these darn cookies were all she could think about some times. She even had a package in her desk drawer. Snatching the carton of milk, pouring a tall glass, she put the carton back in the fridge, and opened the cookie jar on the counter, a recent purchase, and snatched a handful of cookies. She sat down at the counter bar stool to eat and think. She knew that the emotions she was feeling was a normal part of the serotonin release necessary for the survival of the species, however it certainly felt like a lot more experiencing it. Books say one thing, living it was another.

Booth. She thought. She should tell him too of course, as the father, he had a right to know. She munched on the cookie thoughtfully, wondering how he'd react. Would he be furious? Would it end their partnership? What if it ruined his career, not to mention hers? How did he handle it when Rebecca told him of Parker? The conversation never came up.

This is not good. She knew he was Catholic, so termination was out of the question, not only for his beliefs, but for her own, as that was living tissue inside of her, a combination of both of their genes. Studies had shown that the heart begins beating at 18 days; fingerprints and hair were also visible. Shaking her head at her overwhelming emotions, she gulped down the glass of milk and stared off into space.

Booth had stopped over at her house New Years Eve, inviting her to join him at Wong Fu's to ring in the New Year. Memories came flooding back to her, as if it were only yesterday, not months ago. It almost seemed like a dream she had, not quite real. Evidence now pointed otherwise.

She'd been home alone, with no plans; he must have felt sorry for her, because they never left her place. They stayed and talked long into the night, about her life in the foster system after her parents had disappeared, his life as Army Ranger, and how his life had changed after he got back.

They had talked, shared and bonded all over 3 bottles of French Champagne. The rest was a bit hazy to her; she vaguely remembered him leaning over to kiss her, his arms slipping around her waist, and her immediate response. Later, she seemed to remember taking a very erotic shower with him, and waking around noon in bed with him, his arm slung protectively around her waist, his breath in her hair.

Waking was an extremely embarrassing moment between them, regardless of what they had done in the shower and the bedroom. Alcohol had a way of releasing inhibitions she thought ruefully.

Normally, she'd chalk it up to purely physical recreational sex, but even to her it was something much more. She could still hear him whisper in her ear, as he trailed kisses down her neck and collar bone_"Oh God…I've wanted this for so long…"_ Which clearly meant he'd thought about it. She'd be lying to say she hadn't. Not that she wanted him to know that, however she had no recollection of saying anything like that.

She wasn't sure how he'd felt about it afterwards, as he seemed very nervous, trying to make jokes, and pretend nothing was wrong. She did her best to ease his discomfort, and after hastily gathering his clothes, he had left.

While it was true they had both been attracted to each other, and dancing around each other for months, this was a step they were both nowhere near ready to take. She had just gotten out of a relationship with David, and he was juggling Cam and Rebecca. Clearly a relationship was not in the cards for them.

The following day, she received a curt voicemail message, asking her to meet him at the Royal Diner, where they'd both agreed it was an alcohol induced mistake, and they should forget it ever happened and move on. – remain strictly professional partners.

He seemed relieved she didn't become an emotional wreck, and she was relieved they could try to move past it. She knew he had unresolved feelings for her, as she did him, but now was clearly not the time to examine them.

Right. Easier said than done.

Glancing over at her kitchen calendar, she noted she still had a considerable amount of vacation time left. She wondered what she was going to be doing on her vacation this year. Obviously warm sandy beaches in a bikini were out of the question.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. While it was true she'd just made the discovery of her pregnancy, Booth didn't HAVE to know…she could work as long as reasonably possible, as soon as she started to show, she could go on her annual vacation, taking a bit more time than usual, put up the baby for adoption, come home, and no one would be the wiser.

She knew keeping their child would do nothing for her career, not to mention his. It would possibly destroy his relationship with Cam not to mention a considerable amount of tension between he and Parkers mother. Somehow she didn't think they could remain partners with an infant between them.

She was now 3 months along, and the only change she'd seen is her breasts were maybe slightly larger. She gauged she had another 2 months, maybe 3 before she'd have to leave.

She knew she couldn't tell Angela. She'd only tell Booth at the first opportunity, thinking they could all live happily ever after.

No. Booth couldn't know.

She'd speak to Dr. Goodman and Cam as soon as she got to work on Monday. She plenty of time to research adoption and where to go on vacation. Perhaps she could make it a working vacation and work on her next two books she had contracted for with her editor.

_2 ½ months later_

Special Agent Seeley Booth had a feeling something was up with is partner Bones. She had been acting strangely lately, yet when he questioned her, she remained insistent that everything was fine. He couldn't quite put his finger on the change in her. Certainly she was quieter around him, and he'd been surprised she hadn't wanted to accompany him for some fieldwork he'd asked her to do with him also, when in the past he had a hard time keeping her in the lab.

Striding into her office, he wasn't surprised to see her asleep at her desk. He'd been finding her like that more and more lately. Standing there a moment, observing her, her auburn hair spilling out over her desktop, head resting in her arms. Her mouth slightly parted, even deep breaths coming in and out.

His mind skipped back to that New Years Eve night, he'd spend in her arms at her house, in her shower, in her bed. He'd thought about it nearly every night the last several months. She hadn't mentioned it though since they had that last uncomfortable discussion at Royal diner, so it seemed wise not to bring it up. He was no longer seeing Cam or Rebecca, but Bones hadn't seemed interested in his love life, so he didn't bring that up either.

Taking a step towards her, he glanced down at her trash can. An empty Oreo package lay discarded. She sure seemed to enjoy those a lot lately, he mused with a smile. He gently shook her arm. "Bones…..hey" he said softly not wanting to break the spell.

She jumped slightly as she awoke, looking slightly disoriented. Glancing up at him, her blue eyes tired, dark circles beneath them "Booth…oh hi, did we have an appointment?" she asked him sleepily, running a hand through her tousled hair.

"Nah, I just thought I'd stop by and see how you were, you seem like you've been tired lately, you feeling okay Bones?" he asked her lightly, flashing her a smile.

She abruptly stood, her entire demeanor changing. "I'm fine. I've been meaning to let you know in fact I will be gone on an extended sabbatical effective this coming Friday" she said rather curtly

"Vacation time again huh Bones?" he said, trying to lighten the mood "Where you off to? Some exotic location to dig up bones or do volunteer work?" he joked, watching her closely as she paced around the room

"Actually, no I am going to work on my book, I have 2 books I need to get written, and I am not going to disclose my location to anyone this time around, you will see me when I get back, just like everyone else" she said, turning to face him

He thought about what she'd just said. It sounded to him like she was either hiding something or running from something. Frowning, he grasped her shoulders, forcing her to look into his eyes

"Bones, what's going on?" He said point blank, hands resting gently on her shoulders

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself about, just a vacation, that's all, Zach and Cam can help you while I am gone, nothing they shouldn't be able to handle while I am gone" she advised him, without meeting his eyes, moving out from his grasp, pacing again.

She was acting suspicious he thought to himself.

"How long we talkin' here Bones?" he demanded, eyes unwavering from her form, which was flitting about her office, trying to keep busy, not meeting his gaze.

"I will be gone just over 6 months, maybe 7" she said in a quiet voice "so I talked to Russ the other day, he has a – "

"Why are you going to be gone so long? 6 MONTHS?" he demanded, nearly shouting

"I can't deal with those squints for 6 months! Come on, can we cut it down to 3?" he wheedled, following her around the office

"Sorry Booth, this is non negotiable, it can't be helped. I am sure Cam can find a suitable replacement" she said as she tried to get around him, and out of her office. He put both of his arms up on either side of her office doorway.

"Bones" he said "look at me, would ya?"

Wordlessly, she looked up at him, clear blue eyes meeting deep brown ones

"Bones. Let me in here, what's going on?" he said softly

"Nothing I can't handle Booth" she shoved past him and left her office and Booth behind, wondering what was making her act so strangely.

Nice long chapter for you guys, what do you think so far?

Thanks for the reviews!

Riviera41797


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! I can't believe all the reviews! I so appreciate it! Thank you for your comments, hope you enjoy. I will continue to update as often as I can!

Chapter 3

"Sweetie, I don't understand why you need to be gone for almost 6 months. That's a long time. What are you going to be doing all that time? You'll go nuts with boredom. You need us for distraction, cases, Booth…" she trailed off, looking at her suggestively, with a smirk

Angela had come over after work, bringing 2 large pizzas, in an effort to pry more information out of her friend on her vacation whereabouts. So far she had no luck at all.

"Ang, I told you. I am going to finish 2 books I am under contract to write. My editor is really breathing down my neck to get these out, besides, I've taken long vacations before, and you guys will manage., I've been under a lot of stress with Cam at work, and it will be nice to get away" she said, reaching across the table, grabbing her 4th slice of pizza. _She couldn't seem to get enough to eat lately_, she thought to herself

"Yeah, but you've never been gone for this LONG hon. It's never been more than 2 months before. You haven't even told Booth where you are going, plus you are not telling us WHERE you are going, or how to reach you" she pointed out, shoving a slice of pizza in her mouth, following it with a swig of beer.

"Booth wants to know where you are going to be in case he has questions on a case or something" she said between mouthfuls

Brennan stared at her friend a moment, disconcerted that Booth had talked to her about this. She was definitely glad she didn't say anything to her now about the baby. She could just hear the arguments of happily ever after.

"The only person who will be in touch with me, or know where I am is Russ" she said, and got up to throw the empty pizza boxes away. Coming back to the table, and sitting down, she faced her friend.

"If something comes up on the case with my parents, Booth can call Russ. He has the number" she said, folding her hands in front of her

"Look, I am going to miss you too, just trust me on this okay?" she said, glancing away, not meeting her friend's eyes.

"Fine, fine. I will back off on this. But if something huge comes up, I am SO calling Russ" she said, giving her a stern look. "And you know I have a way with men, getting what I want, regardless if he is your brother or not, I may just be forced to use those "ways she said suggestively. "you are going to call and check in at least, right?" Angela prodded

Temperance smiled at her friend. She was going to miss her. "Yes, I promise I will at least call YOU and check in, okay?"

Angela yawned and stood up. "I should go anyway. I have to get up early tomorrow, I have Cardio Kickboxing class at 8am, gotta keep this bod of mine in tip top shape" she said, and shook her fanny as she walked towards the door. "What time are you leaving tomorrow anyway?" she asked over her shoulder as she got her purse

"I am leaving at 8am, I won't have my cell, but will be checking my answering machine while I am gone" she called to her friend.

"Okay. Be careful hon, and please, for Gods sake, will you please tell Booth where you are going? Because you know what? He is going to drive me crazy trying to get me to tell him what I don't know anyway!" she said, throwing her arms out wide dramatically

"Ang, I told you. Only Russ is going to know" she smiled at her friend as shegot up and embraced her in a warm hug. "Take care, okay?"

After Angela left, she called her brother; she may as well bring him up to speed too. Nothing like waiting until the last minute she thought to herself, stroking her slightly protruding abdomen. She'd taken to wearing leggings and oversized button down shirts around home. It hid her bulging tummy well. Her work wardrobe hadn't changed too much, as her lab coat hid a lot, and she'd refused the last few fieldwork assignments with Booth, pleading the need to stay in the lab. . Good thing she was leaving, hiding the baby was becoming more and more difficult, she thought as she heard her brother answer on the second ring.

"Hello" he answered

"Hey, it's me" she said to her brother, as she nervously chewed on her thumbnail

"Hi sis, what's up? I got your message on the machine the other day, haven't had time to call you back" he replied, she could hear water running in the back ground, and dishes clanging. He must be doing dishes as he talked to her. "You okay?" he asked quickly

She stood, and began pacing as she spoke. "Russ, I am going on vacation for a while. I am going to be out of the DC area for a little longer than I usually am on vacations" she said, trying to keep her tone even, working herself up to letting him know why

"Yeah, why?" he said absently, she heard him turn off the water, the back ground silent, he was obviously investing all his attention on their conversation now, she though gulping nervously

"Well, its sort of hard to explain, see, you know that Booth and I are partners, a few months ago, we had a one night stand, and…" he cut her off mid-sentence

"What? What the hell Temperance!" he shouted "how the hell did that happen? I thought you guys weren't like that, at least that is what you told me" he challenged

"Russ, we aren't. It was an alcohol induced mistake" she said in a tired voice, still pacing around her living room

"Wait, what does this have to do with you going on an extended vacation?" he pressed on

"Oh….oh Tempe, no" he said, suddenly realizing what had happened "when is it due Tempe? Does he know what's going on?" he shot out the questions one after the other

Temperance sighed. This wasn't going as she'd hoped at all.

"The baby is due around September 4th" she said in a quiet voice, "and spare me the lecture on safe sex Russ. I had an IUD the doctor thinks it was expelled at some point. In answer to your second question, no he does not know, nor will he. I am going to put the baby up for adoption, you know how I feel about bring a child into this world Russ" she said in an angry voice

"He has a right to know Tempe, and would it be so bad, keeping it?" he asked her quietly

"I don't want to ruin our partnership, and the friendship we have. Plus, it wouldn't do much for his career or mine" she shot back, anger filling her voice, she'd had this same argument with herself a thousand times in the last 3 months.

"Those sound like pretty lame excuses Tempe" he answered her

"Russ. I've made up my mind on this. Are you going to back me up on my decision, or are you going to make me regret telling you at all? You are the only one I've told Russ, only you?" she said, her voice shaking with unshed tears, silently willing herself not to cry. Her emotions seemed to be on a wild rollercoaster lately, which she knew was normal, given her hormonal situation.

"Yeah, yeah Tempe I guess I will. I don't like it but I will. You better hope he doesn't find out" he advised her grimly.

"He won't. I am going to Minnesota. I will be in a small community, renting a small cabin on a lake; I will have a phone, and internet access. I will call you when I arrive" she told him

"Fine" he paused for a moment, then " I love you, you know that, right Tempe?" he said in a sad voice

"I know Russ, I love you too" she said before she hung up

She stood there a moment, briefly considering their conversation.

She COULD keep the baby, it wouldn't be that bad, would it? A little boy or girl, looking just like Booth, he is a fantastic father, they could get past their differences, couldn't they?…she shook her head slowly. No. No, it would never work. This is the only option.

While it was true, she had been harboring deep feelings for Booth, he clearly wasn't reciprocating, as he was with Cam, or Rebecca, or whatever his flavor of the month was. Not to mention the fact she wasn't even his type at all. They fought all the time, and they had nothing in common.

Booth had a hard enough time battling for time with Parker. She treasured what little time she had with him, even as just partners or friends, this could ruin it. She didn't want to become what he and Rebecca were. Not to mention today's society, and bringing a child into this world. What would happen if she or Booth were to get killed, would their child end up in the foster system? No. She couldn't do that.

Adoption was for people who desperately wanted a baby and couldn't have oneon their own biologically The WANTED the baby. This was for the best.

She had been feeling a lot of really strong kicks lately, and the doctor had even told her she could find out the sex of her baby if she really wanted to know, but she didn't. It would be easier for her to leg to if she knew as little as possible. Her maternal instincts were kicking in, she told herself, yet the love she felt for her unborn child was all emcompassing. She had even found herself thinking up scenarios where she could keep her child. Feeling the life moving inside of her had been hard. She found herself wanting to talk to the life within, but suppressed the urge. It was for the best. Her only fear was a nosy and impatient Booth would find her before she could arrage the adoption.

End chapter 3

Please continue to review! I SO appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

Yikes! I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten! Much thanks, you guys are too good to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Chapter 4

Seeley Booth sat in the dark SUV, staring up at her window. The streetlight he was parked next to was burnt out, so he was hidden in the dark, should she look out her window. He'd been sitting here since 5am, thinking about what to say to her. It was now 6:30am, and based on what Angela had reported to him the night before, she was set to leave for her vacation at 8am. He didn't want to have to use his FBI Resources to find out where he was going, but if push came to shove, he would.

Now all he had to do was convince her to tell him what the hell was going on, and why she'd been acting so strangely the last 3 months. It couldn't be about her father, as there were no developments in the case, and Russ was doing fine, so that nixed that. She wasn't seeing anyone, so it couldn't be a break up issue, the tension between her and Cam had calmed, and he knew that wasn't it either. He also knew she hadn't been seeking other forms of employment, Angela reported that to him.

She had been unusually quiet, not wanting to go out on the majority of field work, nor had she been working long hours. He'd even go as far as to say she'd seemed evasive. That wasn't like their relationship at all. He thought they had a solid friendship going. Cam also had asked him what was up with the forensic anthropologist. The squints all knew something was up, none of them knew what.

He couldn't think of any reason she was mad at him, she didn't hide her anger well, so that wasn't it. His gut told him something was going on, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He had a hunch it may have to do with what happened back on New Years Eve.

He'd been spooked at his feelings for her, and gave her the "lets stay professional" speech, and went back to his on again off again relationship of sorts with Cam. That ended badly, as she gave HIM the same speech he gave Bones and he was back to square one, thinking of that long ago January night.

He'd been fighting his not so professional feelings for his partner for 6 months, and that all came to a head that night. She seemed okay with moving forward as if nothing ever happened when they talked. He had been secretly hoping she'd reveal she felt the same, put out some sort of fight, but she didn't.

Letting out a deep sigh, and tilting his head back on the headrest of the seat, he noticed the lights had come on in her apartment. Now was as good as time as any, he thought to himself, snatching the keys out of the ignition, exiting his vehicle and striding towards the entrance to her building.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he found himself before her doorway, hand poised before the door. He paused a moment, holding his breath, then knocked.

A moment later, a very tired looking disheveled Bones answered the door, wearing a long oversized white tee-shirt, and nothing else. His eyes skipped down her body, and back up again.

Hold on….why was her abdomen protruding like that? Had she gained weight? He'd have been blind not to see her chest was larger, and more defined, and her face had filled out slightly, but the clothes she'd taken to wear had been hiding her torso more than previously. He'd been preoccupied and didn't think anything of it…until now

Unless…oh God. She was pregnant! And from the looks of things, this was not a new development!


	5. Chapter 5

Again, thanks for the reviews guys, hope you enjoy this one too.

Chapter 5

What the hell? Quickly doing the math, his eyes narrowed and said to her between clenched teeth

"Bones. Is there something you've been meaning to tell me?" He managed to get out in an even tone, trying to keep his breathing even

She paled and glanced down at her attire, which seemed to accent her growing middle, not hide it. She looked back up at him, and ran her hands through her hair. "Booth…."

Pushing past her, he stormed into her apartment, throwing the door shut behind him with a loud bang.

"Okay so you are going on vacation, to God knows where, to do what specifically?" he yelled at her, his hands on his hips, staring at where she stood before him. Here eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Okay, let me explain…" she began, walking past him, and shaking a handful of antacids from a bottle on the counter, and tossing them into her mouth, following it with a glass of water. She hated having this non stop heart burn, and this crying at the smallest thing!

"Yeah, do that, because right now I can see you were running away and weren't going to tell me you were pregnant with my baby, convince me otherwise Bones" he growled at her, his eyes piercing into her own. "I assume it is MY baby, right?" he added in an angry tone

"Yes, it is yours. Who else's would it be? Booth, I'm going to Minnesota, I'm going to rent a small cabin until the baby is born, and then…" she hesitated a moment, turning away from him, glancing down at her middle. This was hard. She knew she was hurting him. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

"What Bones, what **were** you going to do then? Because you know, you uh sure as hell aren't going to do that now you know" he told her

"Clearly I wasn't in the picture here, when were you planning on telling me I was going to be a father again? Or were you even going to do that?"

"I was going to put the baby up for adoption" she said finally, not facing him, tears streaming down her face

"Nice. So you were going to give our baby away to strangers to take care of and never tell me, is that it?" he shouted at her, he was so mad, he cold barley contain his anger, he wanted nothing more than to pick up the nearest vase and throw it as hard as he could against her wall. "Don't you think I have a right to know? That I'd WANT to know? You know how I feel about Parker!" he yelled at her form, from behind, she looked no different, but turn her around and everything changed.

"Temperance, look at me dammit" he said, twirling her around with one hand on her shoulder

Tears were spilling down her cheeks, here eyes bright blue and watery. Her nose and cheeks were red from crying.

She shrugged lightly, and said between sobs "I didn't want children Booth; I told you that, I thought this way, it wouldn't…wouldn't… " She gulped and sobbed "ruin your career, or mine. You wouldn't have to go through what you have been with Parker, and it wouldn't destroy our partnership…what if you and I get killed? I don't want the baby to go through what I did…"she said and hiccoughed. Damn these hormones she thought to herself

"Bones, Parker did not ruin my career, and this baby won't either. You are NOT putting our child up for adoption, you are having this baby and I am going to be stuck to your side until you do. It will not ruin our partnership, and this is not going to turn into a Rebecca like situation, now come here" and he pulled her into his arms, her head nestled into his neck and shoulder, she continued to sob and cry, as if her heart were breaking

"…so sorry…should have told you…" her voice muffled out from his shoulder, her tears soaking through his thin cotton tee shirt material

Looking up at the ceiling, he said a silent prayer of thanks he got here before she left and it would have been too late.

"Bones, we are not going to get killed, okay? Come on. Think about this, even if were both killed, which is completely unlikely, there are lot of friends and family around to take over raising him or her" he said, then after a thought occurred to him "do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" he said hopefully

She sobbed again, and pulled back from him, wiping her cheeks, she sounded stuffy from crying "No, I thought it would be better if I didn't know, easier when it came time for e to, you know...let go" she said, her eyes skipping guiltily away.

"Okay. So I imagine you didn't tell anyone about this plan of yours then, huh?" he questioned her gently

She sniffed and shook her head "Only Russ. He wasn't happy Booth. He wanted you to know what was happening too" she felt terrible. This all seemed like such a good idea when she thought it up. She hadn't thought she'd ever feel like this. Science provided answers on most things, but parenting and pregnancy was not one of them. This was a whole lot more than serotonin release for the survival of the species.

"Okay. First, you need to calm down, you probably know it isn't good for you or the baby to get all worked up. Second, we are going to figure out what happens next. Okay?" he said, putting his finger under her chin and forcing her to look up into his eyes.

He saw fear in her eyes, and maybe a little relief. He wiped one lone tear that had tracked its way down her cheek. He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Okay?" he confirmed. He felt her nod her head.

He felt her relax against him. Her protruding middle was pressing into him, and he felt a hard kick. Surprised, he pulled back, and looked down at where the kick originated, and then at her. "That been happening a lot?" he said with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips

She sniffled again, and looked up at him warily, "yeah, quite often, is very distracting" she remarked

"Huh" was all he could think to say. He was having a baby with Bones. Amazing. He wondered if it would look like her or him, and if it would be as smart as she was.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked him worriedly

"Well, I am not delirious with joy or anything, but I guess I am glad I got here when I did, you would have really gone through with it? Just like that?" he asked her again, in a patient tone

"That was the plan, but to be honest, I'd been going over of scenarios that could have worked, where I….that is we kept it" she admitted to him

"Well, now that you aren't going to Minnesota or wherever you were going, what do you want to do?" he questioned her, watching her walk into her kitchen and pour a glass of milk.

"I guess I don't know. I wasn't planning on you finding out. I suppose I will have to tell everyone at work…" she trailed off, as she reached into a container on the counter and withdrew a handful of cookies. She wandered over to the kitchen bar area, and sat down with her milk and Oreos.

"Ah, so this is why I'd been seeing so many empty Oreo packages in your office" he said with a chuckle "Oreos Bones?"

She looked over at him with an embarrassed look on her face "I eat really healthy most of the time, but I can't seem to get enough of these. Do you know they are really good when you drown them in milk?" she said, popping an entire drenched cookie into her mouth

"Dunked Bones. It's dunked in milk, not drown" he rolled his eyes as he pointed out the correct phrase

"Whatever" she said with her mouth full. God she was cute sitting there eating her cookies and milk. Her hair all messed up in that big shirt. His heart lurched. He may as well put his heart on the line and tell her how he felt.

"Bones, I know my timing is a little off here, and believe me, this is not event related, but I've been fighting my feelings for you for a long time. I guess I didn't know if you felt the same, so I kept my mouth shut. Now seems as good a time as any…" He took a deep breath, "I am falling in love with you Bones" he stared at her, watching her for some sort of indication as to how she'd respond. She was very still. Her expression and body language didn't reveal her inner thoughts at all.

Temperance didn't know what to say. She pulled away from and looked up into his eyes, her tone sober, choosing her words carefully

"I don't know if what I feel for you is love, because I have never been in love before, but what I have been feeling for you is deep and emotional, maybe what I feel is love, I don't know. I didn't want to admit it to myself, because I thought you were with Rebecca, Cam or whoever. I never thought it would come this far, I never thought I'd feel like this for anyone, really" she admitted to him. "I thought I'd always be alone" she said quietly

"Well you know this whole living apart thing isn't gonna work for me" he said bluntly, beginning to pace around her apartment

"Why not?" she said confused "We've lived apart this long, and your being in a closer proximity to me has no bearing on the fetus' development or wellbeing…" she pointed out

He groaned and rolled his eyes "Bones Bones Bones. I want to be with you. I want to make sure you eat what you are supposed to, do what you are supposed to and all that, okay, its normal alright? That's a part of me in there too you know. I didn't get to do any of this with Parker" he answered her, as he paced back and forth in her living room. The dawn light had begun to stream through her windows, casting a shadow from him as he moved.

She was silent a moment, considering what he said. He was right. This was just as much a part of him as is was her. It was a genetic combination of them both. It was only natural he'd want to be a part of the process leading up to its birth.

"Well….what do you suggest?" she said finally, not sure what to say, this was all new territory for her.

"Well why don't you just move in with me?" he countered, walking over to her couch and sitting down; the pacing had been driving her crazy anyway.

"What? Move in? What about you move in with me? Why do I have to leave?" she said in a petulant tone, "just because you're the man I have to do what you say?" she said in a sarcastic tone

"Oh don't pull that alpha male crap with me, I only suggested it, because there is more room, you don't have to give this place up, you can keep it or rent it out, whatever" he offered, trying to be reasonable

"Maybe. Let me think about it" she countered. She stood up and stretched. "I need to take a shower, okay?" she started towards her bathroom

"Yeah, me too, want some help?" he suggested, waggling his eyebrows

She blushed and looked at him and back at the bathroom, "well…"

"Oh come on, if memory serves, the shower is one of the ways you may have gotten into this" he pointed out with a mischievous look on his face

"Yeah, well I was a lot smaller then" she shot back

"Well, we'll make room" he said with a smile, his hand in the small of her back guided her to the bathroom and shut the door.

End chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Seeley Booth strode out of the jewelry store with a broad smile on his face. He'd found the perfect ring for Temperance. Not too over the top gaudy that she wouldn't wear, but not too plain either. It was a platinum band inlayed with diamonds encircling.

He knew how she felt about marriage, but under the circumstances, if he played his cards right, and if he could present it to her in a way that seemed logical, he was certain she'd accept. He was going to meet up with Angela to get her take on it of course.

He had left her at her apartment early this morning as she slept. He'd had an incredible night with her. He'd found he couldn't sleep. He watched her sleep through the night, caressing her bulging middle. Amazing, his baby was in there. The baby they made.

Finding out he was to be a father again was the best thing that could have happened between them in his opinion, he was still grateful that he got there when he did. He never got the opportunity to go through this with Rebecca. She left him not too long after she discovered Parker was on the way.

Temperance had cancelled her plans to leave for Minnesota, and she was planning on going in and talking to Cam today regarding her condition. He couldn't wait to her what Cam had to say to him about THAT situation, he thought with a grin.

She was still feeling insecure, which was highly unusual for Bones, but he thought he'd be able to boost her confidence in herself as he spent more time with her, convincing her she made the right choice.

Tossing his lucky poker chip in the air and catching it, he walked briskly back to his SUV with a smile on his face.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Rolling on her side, and yawning, she awoke slowly. Memories of the last 12 hours came rushing back to her. Booth at her door, finding out about their child, the argument, and the shower and other activities that took place afterward. Blushing slightly at the memory, she glanced down at her middle. Hesitantly, she said softly "hi baby…" shaking her head impatiently, she got up and padded out to the kitchen to find some antacids.

She supposed she should call Angela and let her in on the whole story. She felt guilty that she didn't tell her what was going on, hopefully her friend would understand. She would no doubt be thrilled at the new development.

Sitting down at the breakfast bar, she picked up the phone and dialed her friend

"Bren?" Angela answered, sounding surprised

"Hey Ang" she responded

"You okay? I didn't think you'd be checking in so soon, what's going on sweetie?" she said suspiciously

"Uh, it's hard to explain on the phone, can you come over?" she said, as she stared out the window of her apartment, looked nice outside today, she thought absently

"I was on the way to my cardio kick boxing, but yeah, I can come over instead, I didn't feel like being all aerobic this morning anyway, I will be there in 10 minutes" she said and hung up

10 minutes later, Temperance answered the door in the same attire she answered the door in when Booth came over, thinking Angela would immediately get the picture also.

Angela just stood there, coffee in hand, not meeting her eyes, staring right at her middle. "Bren, honey. We need to talk" she said, dragging her eyes up to her friends amused expression.

"Are you still seeing David? Is this his? I thought you guys were done?"

"No," She answered "It's been over for a while."

"Ang, this is why I asked you over" she let out a sigh, ran her fingers through her hair as she walked to the living room

Angela stood, rooted to the spot, still in the entryway of the apartment. She slowly walked in and shut the door with a soft click.

"Bren….why didn't you tell me what was going on? I thought we were best friends" an expression of hurt was cast across her friend's features

Temperance winced. This was so complicated. "Ang…it's a long story. Last New Years Eve, Booth came over, and after a lot of alcohol consumption, we had a one night stand. We met later and agreed to move on as partners and forget this ever happened" she hesitated a moment, looking up at her friend, who had joined her on the couch. Angela seemed stunned at this revelation.

"Sweetie, I can't believe you didn't tell me about this. Why didn't you?" she asked her friend, her eyes skipping down to her abdomen, and back up again.

"You hid it well, that's for sure" she added wryly, a subtle note of sarcasm in her voice, glancing away from her

Letting out a pent up breath, she replied "I know, I said I was sorry. I wanted to forget about it. I knew if I told you, you'd never let me forget it, or Booth either for that matter, then 3 months later, I found out that I was pregnant" she looked away, out the window at the street below. A pair of kids were playing hop scotch on the sidewalk.

Angela didn't say anything. She took a drink of her coffee and looked at the kids below playing. "Well. What then?" she said finally

"I didn't tell anyone, obviously, not even Russ. I was going to go to Minnesota, rent a cabin until the baby was born and put it up for adoption, no one would need to know, and I could come back as if nothing ever happened" she admitted, waiting for her friends reaction.

"Bren, for this grand IQ of yours, you sure can be obtuse sometimes" Angela said, and continued on "Booth has a right to know. What is growing inside of you right now is part of him too. With all you know about what happened between he and Rebecca, especially, you should know he needs to know. I know you didn't want to have kids hon, but don't you feel any love, any bond with your baby?" she prodded, setting her coffee cup down on the coffee table.

Temperance sat a moment, considering her answer. "I didn't at first, because I'd made up my mind that I couldn't do this. I tried to distance myself. Look at it objectively and scientifically. I didn't want to ruin our partnership, his or my career, not to mention the dangers of raising a child in today's society. Then as it grew, I don't know. I started trying to find scenarios where I kept it, _WE_ kept it that is. Its totally illogical" she ameneded, and went on "but I guess my fear outweighed that uncertainty. Then Booth came over yesterday before I was to leave, he must have been watching for my lights to come on, because as soon as I turned on the kitchen lights, he was knocking at the door, and this is what I had on when I answered the door. It was pretty hard to hide Angela" she said, recalling the morning before. "I am six and a half months along; it was getting hard to hide from everyone"

"He must have been pretty pissed" Angela commented "What happened?"

"He was angry. I guess I can see why. I should have told him. He said he has feelings for me Ang. He wants us to keep it" she said, looking down at her lap

"Wow… How do you feel?" Angela said, pretty much already knowing the answer, but wanting her to admit it to herself aloud

"I didn't want to feel the way I do. I wanted to think I could handle everything on my own. I didn't want to feel the way I do about Booth. I have been fighting it. I wanted to stay professional, and keep my feelings that way. Ang…I've never been in love before. I don't know what it means, but I think I am falling in love with him, and it scares me" she whispered

Angela felt like doing a victory dance at this revelation, but managed to keep her face calm "Did you tell him that hon?"

"Not specifically, I told him I'd never been in love before, but I had strong feelings for him. This is all new to me, I don't know how to act or what to say" Temperance told her friend

Angela placed her hand on her friends

"Sweetie, don't hold it in. Tell him, he needs to hear it, especially right now, this has to be hard for him too"

"Well it's not as hard for him as it is for me. Do you have any idea how many antacids I've been going through? Not to mention this whole feet swelling business. Sleeping is a total waste of time, because I can't get comfortable…" she drone on and on about the discomforts she'd been experiencing.

Angela sat there and smiled

"What?" Temperance demanded

"Nothing, nothing. So, what about work?" Angela questioned

"Oh that. I guess I am going in later today to talk to Cam. I don't know what I am going to do yet. I guess it depends on how she takes the news" she said somewhat nervously

"Yeah, that whole Booth and Cam thing may complicate things a little" Angela agreed, standing up from where she sat.

"So do you want to go shopping? Get some cute 'baby on board' maternity clothes or something?" she offered her friend

"I don't what that means" Temperance stated, confusion across her face

Angela laughed. "Come on sweetie. Put your self together and I'll teach you"

End ch. 6

Much thanks for the continued reviews! Keep 'em coming!


	7. Chapter 7

Love the reviews guys! Wow! Hope you like this chapter, sorry it's a little long..

Riviera41797

Chapter 7

Attorney at Law, Jack Roethel, sat before his computer monitor, and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. This was not good. 3 months ago, he'd received a call from a lawyer in the DC area, indicating he had a private adoption he wanted to make arrangements for. The young woman would be in the Minnesota area in early September with the child.

Typically, Jack arranged adoptions through Catholic Family Services, however, when certain cases came across his desk, he did what any other money loving lawyer would do, he set the adoption up privately, through carefully screened candidates who had sufficient funds for the transaction.

Quite frankly, he was surprised at the mother's identity that had the child up for adoption, but he supposed it didn't matter, so long as his clients, Mr. & Mrs. Duncan, received the child they'd so desperately wanted.

Logging out of his Internet email program, he leaned back in his chair, and thought a moment before picking up the telephone. This was not a call he liked to have to make, but circumstances being what they were, he saw no alternative.

It would only be a matter of time, and of course he would find another child for the couple, however they seemed delighted at the child he did find, and although he instantly regretted doing so, they had decided this was the child they wanted when they found out the mothers identity. Now he recalled why he didn't disclose that information until after the legal documents were signed.

He cleared his throat and made the call.

"Yes, is this Mrs. Duncan?" the attorney queried

"Yes, Jack? Mr. Roethel? Is something wrong? Is there a problem with the adoption?" the young woman on the other end of the phone stammered

"Mrs. Duncan, there has been a complication, yes" he admitted to her, trying to keep his voice as caring as possible. He had to stop doing these illegal adoptions he thought to himself.

"What kind of complication? What's the problem? What is wrong with my baby?" she demanded

He could hear her husband, Doug in the background, asking what was going on

Jack grimaced and glanced down at the file before him on his cherry wood desk. His initial interviews of the couple, and personal documents fanned out in a sheaf of papers.

Middle-aged couple, tried for years to conceive naturally, however due to medical issues, was unable. He, 6' tall, dark hair, slightly overweight but attractive, was a night manager for a large upscale hotel chain in the Minneapolis area, and she, small, plump, red haired woman, was an in home day care provider for 3 children, ages 2,4, and 5.

They had put up a large sum of money up front, more in fact than he even typically required. Desperation he supposed.

"Mrs. Duncan…" he began hesitantly, closing his eyes at what was to come

"Trista. Call me Trista" she insisted impatiently "DOUG! Get in here, there's a problem with our baby!" she bellowed to her husband

"Trista, yes. The expectant mother has had second thoughts on the adoption, and is not going to be giving up the child, which as I told you in our initial meeting, is a risk of the types of adoptions I do. However, I am confident that another child will be available quite soon. I have already begun the search for…" he was cut off abruptly by the brassy, strong willed woman

"No. I don't _want_ another child. I want THIS child. I want the child of that brilliant author and forensic anthropologist, I told you this. We, that is Doug and I don't care who the father is, you said he wasn't in the picture, we want her baby, you said we could have her baby" she demanded in a firm voice

"I understand that Mrs. Duncan, however, the mother always has the legal right, right up until the birth, to change her mind, as is the case, now I am not sure the reason behind the change of heart, as that is not my business, but please, rest assured, another child will be found for you" he assured the woman, as he poured himself a glass of scotch.

"I don't think you do understand, Mr. Roethel, you promised me this baby around Labor Day of this year. I don't want any other baby. I want THIS baby, I want Temperance Brennan's baby," she said in slow, careful words, in a low voice.

"Again, I apologize. We will be in touch Mrs. Duncan" he finalized, and hung up.

He never should have disclosed the mother's name. Well, it couldn't be helped at this point. He still had the 100,000 cash they had signed over him and he'd find a suitable baby in replacement ASAP for them to become attached to. This, he thought grimly, was the LAST illegal adoption he was doing.

Cam stood before Dr. Brennan, who had surprisingly showed up for work the day she was supposed to have begun her vacation. Truth be told she was looking forward to having her gone, and having the lab, squints, all to herself.

"Why are you here Dr. Brennan?" she said, getting straight to the point. She glanced at the forensic anthropologist critically. Something was going on…she almost looked…no. Impossible

"Yes, I know I was to have been on my vacation now, but I changed my mind, I guess" she said, and put her hand to her lower back, and glanced nervously around the busy lab

"Okay, fine, so you are going to what, not go on vacation then? Can we cut to the chase here? As you can see I am quite busy," Cam answered her, looking back down at the remains on the table before her

Temperance took a deep breath, and glancing around the lab again, said in a quiet hushed tone "I am pregnant"

Cam snapped her head up and piercing brown eyes met bright blue ones

They stared at each other for a moment, before one finally spoke

"Okay that's just fine. So you are telling me this because…." Cam trailed off, eyebrows raised; she stood motionless before the other woman

"Because I thought you should know, and I had hoped it wouldn't be a problem if I worked right up until the birth" Temperance asked, getting ready for an argument

Before Cam could respond, another voice came from her left

"And because its my baby she is having, and she was worried you'd cause problems for her" Special Agent Seeley Booth supplied, coming around the back of Temperance, and encircling her waist with his arms, patting her tummy

Temperance wiggled out of his arms, and cast an angry glare over her shoulder at him

He feigned innocence "What?"

Cam looked at her ex lover, and back at the young Doctor. "Is this true Dr. Brennan?"

Dr. Brennan looked very uncomfortable, and slightly annoyed at her partner, and obviously her lover Cam noted

"Yes. Booth is the father, although I don't see what the revalance is," she finally answered

"And you were planning on revealing this when Seeley?" Cam said pointedly, not wanting to make a scene and draw unnecessary attention to the situation

"Long story Cam, so what, is this going to be a problem?" he asked, pulling Temperance to his side, she stood there stiffly

"Actually it is. She can't work here and endanger the life of your, that is the two of you're child. She is welcome back here of course, after the birth," Cam stated, very matter of factly

"What? It's not dangerous here, I…." Temperance began her argument, visibly upset

"You are welcome of course, to take it to the board of directors, but Dr. Brennan, my mind is made up" Cam said, going back to work on the remains without even looking up at them

"Fine fine fine, lets just go, okay?" Booth said, trying to keep the two of them from killing each other, he ushered Bones out of the lab and down the hall to the exit

"I can work and be pregnant Booth, did you know that women in certain tribes in Africa worked right up to the birth, then dig a small hole on the outside of the village, give birth to the baby in the hole, wrap up the baby after the birth and get right back to work?" she demanded to him

"Yeah, uh, nice visual there, and just for the record, I'd prefer it if you NOT do that hole digging thing when you give birth Bones?" he shuddered at the thought of that scenario, lets stick to technologically advanced hospitals he thought, jeeze why did she have to tell him THAT?

"I have to go to the bathroom" she huffed, as they got to his SUV

He rolled his eyes at his partner "You just went when we got here! You can't possibly have to go again!" he pulled out of the garage

"Well I do. This baby is sitting right on my bladder. Can we hurry? You could use the siren?" she said, looking around at the switches and knobs in the SUV

"Will you just quit? Jeeze Bones, cross your legs would ya? We will be to my place in a few minutes" he griped, glancing down at the speedometer nervously

"In case you didn't notice, crossing my legs has become quite difficult. This baby is bigger than average for nearly 7 months, so I can't comfortably cross my legs, and it doesn't help" she grumped, crossing her arms and looking out the window

Booth sped up slightly, and glanced over at his grumpy partner, wondering if he had any Oreo's at home…that might cheer her up…

End chpt 7.

Review review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Well it's not fair; I don't think it is a dangerous environment at all. She is just saying that because she is jealous" Temperance grumped from the couch in the living room of Seeley Booth's house. He had to stop to change clothes before he went to work.

"You were going to take the time off anyway to write your books anyway weren't you?" his voice drifted from the back of the house where she assumed his bedroom was.

"That was different" she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest, regarding the glass of milk and neat stack of Oreo cookies before her. She had been staring at them since she sat down. He had gotten them for her without asking. AS if that was all it took to appease her. He wouldn't notice if one was gone would he? Her baby was really active today, wiggling around and kicking, it was a huge distraction. Idly, she wondered if it was a boy or a girl. She wondered if it would like her, or Booth. She caressed the spot the baby had just kicked.

"It is not different. You're just mad because you didn't get your own way Bones" he cheerfully stated, joining her beside her on the couch, leaning back hands behind his head, looking very relaxed

"Why aren't you eating those?" he said, glancing down at the cookies and back to her

"I'm not hungry," she said in a crabby tone, looking away

"Uh-huh. Not hungry huh? You're being a crab. Eat the cookies Bones, you know you want them." He said, shoving the stack of cookies closer "Come on, make my baby happy" he prodded, charm smile firmly in place

"Fine. I will eat them, just so you will quit nagging me about it" she said as she reached for a cookie, carefully dunked it in milk and popped it into her mouth, small smile on her face

"What did you and Angela buy when you went shopping?" he asked, trying to make conversation, watching her enjoy her cookies

Between mouthfuls of cookie, she replied "Nothing"

"Nothing? Bones, you might not have noticed, but your waistline is expanding. You are gonna need to get something bigger to wear" he pointed out diplomatically

"All the clothes out there are old lady clothes. I don't like any of them with their cutesy little sayings or cartoons, and I hate ruffles" she said, finishing the glass of milk, and placing it down on the table where it came from

"Okay, well what are you going to wear when what you have doesn't fit?" he queried, confused look on his face

"I was going to borrow your shirts," she answered with a smug smile on her face

"MY shirts? Bones, do you know how much those cost me? There has to be some nicer maternity clothes out there…" he said, grimacing at the thought of having to pay for all new work shirts

"Well it's your fault I am like this, so it's only fair you make a sacrifice too," she said petulantly, crossing her arms over her chest

"My fault huh? I seem to remember you were a willing participant, I didn't do this baby making gig all on my own ya know Bones" he assured her, enjoying her grumpy attitude, she was so easy to rile up, reaching over and placing his palm over her middle, feeling the movement within

"Yes…well… I don't see you suffering over there with swollen feet, heartburn, cravings, weight gain, constantly having to go to the bathroom, I can't get comfortable so I can sleep…" she said, tears welling up in her eyes, she sniffed

"Hold on, why are you crying Bones, two seconds ago you were mad" he said, clearly confused at this strange conversation

She sniffed and wiped her eyes impatiently "I don't know, I think it's the hormones. I hate it" she sniffed again and another tear made its way down her cheek "this pregnancy thing is hard Booth, I don't like it" she sobbed

He sighed and pulled her into his arms "Okay come on now, its not that bad, right? Shhhh" he said into her hair as she sobbed. "What are you going to do today anyway?" he said to her, stroking her hair

She pulled back from him and wiped her eyes. "I guess I am going to start my next book. I have 2 I have to get out ASAP as a two part series, do you have any antacids?" she asked him

"Uh…. yeah, I think so. So you will have stuff to keep you busy, right?" he pressed on

"I guess" she admitted, looking over at him, he looked so handsome in that white dress shirt.

"Okay, well how about I stop over tonight and we'll talk about this moving in together thing?" he said carefully, waiting for the next argument to start

"Oh alright. I guess it would only make sense for us to cohabitate together, especially after the baby is born; I am certainly not going to be the only one getting up in the middle of the night that's for sure. Plus, babies are slippery, I don't know how people bathe them single handedly" she pointed out, suddenly realizing what she agreed to. Moving in with Booth. Sex was one thing…but living together, she secretly loved all the attention he was lavishing on her.

Seeley Booth smiled widely thinking to himself _great, if this goes as planned, I can pop the question after we are moved in, make it seem logical, maybe bring in the big guns, like Russ and Angela_…his mind drifted off for a moment

"Booth?" Bones' voice interrupted his train of thoughts

"What? Sorry, I was thinking about something else"

"Right, I saw that. Do you want to come with me to my next appointment? I suppose I could request a ultrasound…" she trailed off, glancing away, clearly uncomfortable at the thought

"Could I? Yeah, when is it?" he said, eagerness in his voice

"It's the day after tomorrow at 1pm" she answered

"Okay, we gonna find out if it's a boy or girl?" he said, broad grin on his face

She rolled her eyes "Booth, for centuries, couples got by just fine not knowing, it was a surprise, don't you think we should wait and see?"

"No, if there is technology, why not use it? Besides doesn't a little part of you want to know? Come on…." He wheedled

"Oh alright, I guess it would make sense, so we could buy the appropriate colors and such" she hesitantly agreed, slightly unnerved by his excitement

He suddenly grabbed her hand "See, Bones, we are handling this just fine, you'll see, you will be so happy we are doing this, just wait until you see our babies little face…" he went on and on about the joys of parenthood

Her mind drifted a moment, wondering if this was how excited her parents were when she was on the way.

Halfway through his jubilant parenting description, she suddenly leaned forward and kissed him, her tongue probing between his lips, one had in his hair, the other on his chest.

He was surprised at first, but then got lost in the moment, kissing her with as much passion as she kissed him with, inhaling her scent, pulling her closer to him, then she pulled back, eyes clouded with passion

"Booth…." She whispered

"What was that for?" he wondered aloud "not that I am complaining or anything" If he'd have known she'd be like this, he'd have done something like what happened that long ago January night long ago.

"Can you call in to work late today?" she said huskily, tracing circles on his chest through his shirt

He groaned raggedly "Yeah, I can, come here…" he moaned into her hair and pulled her closer again, enjoying this new, more passionate, forward Bones.

"Doug, I don't care what you say, or what that damned attorney says. I want THIS baby, not a different one. I am going to talk to her in person to see if I can let her see what great parents we will be" Trista said, as she packed a small overnight bag

"Hon, you shouldn't get all worked up about this one particular baby. There will be another, just like Mr. Roethel said," he trailed off, unsure what to say to change her mind, he was uneasy about her strong feelings, almost obsession on this child

"I am not all worked up Doug. I am sure Dr. Brennan is just having second thoughts. I am going to go help" Trista said, softening her tone, so she could get out of there, Doug clearly didn't understand how she felt

"I thought you wanted a baby too hon?" she pointed out to her husband, as she went on packing her bag

"Sweetie, of course I do, but we should get so attached to one particular child until we know its ours legally" he gently, turning his wife and pulling her into his arms

She pushed her husband away. "You don't understand. I will go straighten this out and everything will be fine, you'll see," she said firmly, zipping her bag and leaving their bedroom.

Doug stood there a moment, unsure how to proceed, his wife seemed a little unbalanced on this, yet perhaps she was right. Maybe this Dr. Brennan simply had cold feet. His wife could be persuasive when she wanted something, he thought, walking down the stairs to where his wife was searching for her car keys

"Sweetie?" he called out to his wife

"Yes Dougie?" she answered him as he entered the kitchen, his green eyes shone with love and compassion for his wife

"Just be careful, okay? Don't scare this woman into pressing charges or something, which may make things worse for us getting a baby" he pointed out to his wife, keeping his voice even, watching her for a reaction

"Oh for heavens sake Doug, of course I will be careful, it's not like I am going to kidnap her or something, just going to talk. Talk talk talk, you know how I love to talk!" she said gleefully

Doug narrowed his eyes at his wife. Something was up here

"You sure you're okay Tris?" he said uncertainly, leaning on the counter, as she stood there with her bag and keys

"Right as rain sweetie, I will call you when my flight lands in DC, and after I talk to the Mommy to be," she said, rushing over to him for a quick kiss

"Don't worry Dougie, everything is going to be just fine" she assured her husband as she walked out the door.

End ch 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Seeley Booth watched Temperance get out of his SUV make her way up the walk up to the door of her apartment. Her wavy hair swept up in a ponytail, the long tails of his white shirt peeking out beneath the jacket she had on. She was beginning to walk like a pregnant woman he mused to himself.

He'd just experienced the most incredible mind blowing love making session of his life with Temperance Brennan…with Bones! Unbelievable. If you would have told him he'd be in this position with her 6 months ago, he would have laughed.

He supposed the first time, back on New Years, was probably just as good, however the excessive amounts of alcohol they'd consumed blurred that memory. All he remembered of that night was the 3 bottles of champagne, talking, and trying to cheer her up. She seemed so alone, and he wanted to comfort her.

As he watched, she turned, and waved before she walked in the building, her profile illuminating her protruding middle, exposing the fact that she was pregnant with his child.

Bones is having my baby, he silently marveled to himself. Bones, who said she didn't want children. She never would have given it up. He could see that now. He could hardly wait for the ultrasound tomorrow. Hell, truth is he was wondering how he'd even be able to concentrate on work today, because he knew where he'd be spending the night. He tapped on the steering wheel, thinking a moment.

Maybe he could make arrangements for Parker to spend the weekend, getting to know Bones better, so he could tell him about his new brother or sister, he thought to himself as he pulled away from her building.

Grimacing, he wasn't looking forward to letting Rebecca in on what was going on. She'd already moved on to her next boyfriend, as their physical relationship had ended badly. _Thankfully, Parker hadn't paid the price in loosing_ _any time with me_, he thought. He pulled into traffic and was on his way into work.

His mind was already thinking of after the baby was born. Obviously, she'd have to stay home for awhile, but there was no way she's want to be a stay at home Mom. While he wasn't thrilled with the idea of her out in the field with him, he knew she'd put up a hell of a fight if he tried to talk her into staying in the lab fulltime, no way would she do that.

He could already hear the list of arguments she'd present at the whys and women of past centuries and villages that worked. Yeah, he had his work cut out for him; thankfully he had time to choose his words.

He wasn't taking any chances with her. He wasn't going to let her slip away from him; he was going to do this Dad thing and this relationship thing right this time.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Trista Duncan rushed up to the ticket window to get her ticket to Washington DC. A young man behind the counter glanced up at her and flashed a wide smile. "Hello, how may I help you?" he said in a professional tone, he was a short, slightly round dark haired man, with dark hair and glasses. His tag read: 'Hi, my name is Bob, can I help you today?'

Impatiently, she replied "One way ticket to Washington DC please", shoving her long thick red hair off her shoulder, she blew a breath up to push her bangs out of her eyes, and glanced around the busy terminal. An elderly gentleman was waiting behind her in line. He grinned at her as he caught her eye. She clenched her jaw, and counted to ten silently

"Okay, I can help you with that. I have several seats in first class, and a few in coach, did you have a preference?" the young man smiled as he asked her. He was way too cheerful she thought to herself

"First class is fine" she replied quickly, may as well enjoy the trip, she thought handing the man her credit card. He accepted it and asked her a million questions that didn't seem pertinent, but she managed to answer them without loosing it.

"Okay, do you have any luggage you need to check today ma'am?" he asked her pleasantly, handing her the credit card back.

Trista rolled her eyes and willed herself to remain patient "NO. I don't. Can I get going here?" she asked the young man, who looked at her patiently

"Of course. Here is your boarding information, over to my left on the blue concourse gate 17, enjoy your flight ma'am" he smiled and handed her the information

Trista snatched the papers away and strode purposefully down the corridor. All she could think about was getting to DC, and talking to her baby's biological mother.

Once Temperance met her and saw what a wonderful person she was, she is sure to understand, and call her attorney right away to draw up all the legal papers. She sighed, in a matter of hours, that baby, by law, will be hers. She'd see to it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Temperance Brennan unlocked her apartment, walked in and shut the door, she leaned against it, tipping her head back and letting out a long sigh, closing her eyes. Things had changed so fast so soon, it almost didn't seem real. It almost seemed like her life was turned upside down.

Just a matter of hours ago, she'd been in bed with Booth, entwined in his arms, hearing him chant her name over and over. Absently, she rubbed her belly, and glanced down at it. "You've been a very kicky baby lately"

She couldn't believe the bond she'd been forming in the short time they'd decided, well, he persuaded her, to keep their baby. If she were truly honest with herself, the likelihood of her actually going through with the adoption was slim. As time had gone by, she found herself thinking more and more of what her life could be life with the baby, and maybe even with Booth. She could imagine how her parents must have felt when she and Russ were on the way.

Walking towards her home office, she paused to turn on some classical music. She stood there a moment, as the soothing sounds flooded her apartment. Glancing over at the kitchen, she walked in and grabbed a few Oreos and a tall glass of milk. Balancing the cookies and milk, she walked into the small office, set down her snack, turned on her computer, and finally sat down. She may as well get started now. She had the basic storyline all laid out, the sooner she got started the better. She glanced at the Oreos. No. Not yet. She seriously had to think about her diet. Those cookies were dangerously addicting. A carrot just didn't sound good though. Book. I have to work on this book she reminded herself.

Forty-five minutes later, she was well on her way into her 1st chapter, and she realized she had to go to the bathroom. Again. She would be glad when she was done being pregnant. This whole bathroom thing was very inconvenient. That baby had to be sitting right on her bladder. She got up, less gracefully than a few months ago, and made her way to the bathroom. After finishing her business, she made it back to her chair in front of her computer monitor, and was about to get started again, when the phone rang. Groaning, she reached over and picked up the receiver.

"Brennan" she answered

"Hey it's me. How you feeling?" Booth asked

"Booth, you just left not that long ago, what could possibly have happened in that time frame that would make me feel less good than I already do?" she answered him in a confused tone

Booth sat there a moment. Not that long ago? Huh, sure seemed like longer.

"Well, you know, I didn't walk you upstairs or anything, so I just thought I'd check in" he finished, satisfied with his response. He doodled on a piece of scratch paper as he listened to her on the other end.

"Booth. I am fine. I can't work on my book and talk to you, so I'll talk to you later, okay?" she said with an irritated tone

"Okay okay. I'll see you later Bones" he said and hung up. Okay. Gotta concentrate here. He gazed down at the pile of reports he needed to finish and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Temperance absent-mindedly pushed her hair out of her face, and leaned back and stretched. She had made a lot of progress. Glancing over at the clock, she was shocked that over four and a half hours had passed. She had even forgotten about her cookies and milk. She also really had to go to the bathroom. Again.

She had just finished up in the bathroom, when she was startled by a knock at her door.

Frowning, she got up and made her way to the front door. She knew it couldn't be Booth, he would have barged right in, and it wasn't Angela, she was at work.

Setting her glass and cookies down on the breakfast bar, she opened the door, and was surprised to see a short, plump red headed woman standing there with a smile on her face. A huge purse slung over her shoulder, and a bouquet of flowers in her hand

"Well hello! You must be Temperance Brennan right?" the short woman pushed her way into the apartment

"Hold on, I didn't say you could come in here, who are you? How did you know my name?" she asked, her hand on my abdomen.

"Oh, didn't I mention my name? My name is Trista, Trista Duncan. I am a huge fan of your writing. I brought these flowers for you as a congratulatory gift on the upcoming birth of your baby!" she exclaimed in a syrupy over the top voice, thrusting the flowers at her.

Taking a step back, Temperance didn't know what to say. She hadn't had much experience dealing with the public on her book sales, or fans for that matter, but this woman's heart seemed like it was in the right place.

"Oh….well thank you. I'll just put them in water…" she turned to head to her kitchen, and felt something hard connect with the back of her head, she tried to remain conscious, but blackness crept in the sides of her vision, and she crumpled to the floor in a heap.

Trista stood there above her, her face eerily calm. The leaded glass vase clattered to the floor beside her.

"Well now. It looks like you've taken a spill. Lets get you out of here and back to Minnesota, where my baby belongs. Then everything will be just fine. Just fine…" she murmured with a gleam in her eyes.

End chapter 9

Nasty cliffhanger, I know. I promise not to keep you guys waiting too long!


	10. Chapter 10

Much thanks for the reviews, I am so glad you are enjoying this!

Chapter 10

Trista drove along in the van she purchased just prior to her arrival at Dr. Brennans apartment. She managed to talk the guy down from two thousand to nine hundred. If there was one thing she was good at, it was wheeling and dealing.

It was a plain white utility van, and she'd purchased a mattress and fitted it in the back for her trip to Minnesota with her precious cargo.

Upon her arrival to DC, she immediately took a cab to the nearest car lot, got the van, then went to a mattress discount store and got the mattress. Good thing they had a sizable nest egg set aside for their acquisition of a baby.

She of course had called Doug, and gave him a different story to what she was up to, but he'd be so thrilled when she finally brought their new baby home. She'd have a hard time explaining why she was gone for so long, but Dougie was a pushover for her, and would give her anything she wanted.

It was helpful that she'd gone to school to be a RN prior to meeting and marrying Dougie. She had Temperance fully sedated and catherized in the back. That should keep her unconscious until she got to Minnesota. Just in case though, she had her hands in cuffs behind her back, and her mouth taped. So far, she hadn't regained consciousness from the blow to the head, but she was careful to make sure she did not have a concussion.

The sedatives that she gave her were similar to the sedatives given to expectant mothers in the hospitals she'd worked in just out of college, so she knew that her baby would be okay.

She estimated that if she drove non stop, allowing only for brief restroom breaks, she should be back in Minnesota in 36 hours. The arrangements were all still in place, thanks to the Doctor herself, who never bothered to cancel her reservations for the secluded cabin in Brainerd, Minnesota. All she had to do was keep Temperance well fed until the baby was born, take the baby, and dispose of the biological mother.

No one would think to look here, and while it was true she was famous, she done enough research to know that her parents disappeared when she was young, so perhaps the authorities would think that this was somehow connected to that case. She could hope anyway. A thought suddenly occurred to her. She'd call the local press in DC and leak the news that Dr. Temperance Brennan, world renowned forensic anthropologist was missing. That should muddy the waters nicely.

Nothing pointed to her or Dougie, so she felt it was a fool proof plan. She switched on the vans radio, and popped in an old Elvis Presley cassette, and his warm voice filled the vehicle. He was singing "Fool Such As I" one of her favorites. She sung along with the song lustily as she drove.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temperance almost felt like she was floating on a raft in a river, moving along, a jolt here or there.

Far off in a distance, it seemed she heard singing, but she couldn't be sure. She tried to open her eyes, so she could see where she was, but couldn't.

Her body felt heavy, she was so tired. She felt as though she were forgetting something, but finally let go and succumb to sleep.

FBI Agent Seeley Booth frowned, hanging up the phone. He'd tried to get a hold of Bones 3 times in the last 2 hours, and was not getting a response from her cell phone or from her home. He'd even tried her office at the Jeffersonian. He sat there a moment considering his options. Glancing downward, he still had quite a bit of work to do, and he had a meeting he had to attend before he left for the day also. Yet he couldn't help but feel something was up. Standing abruptly, he decided to swing by her place just to ease his own mind.

He repeatedly caught himself speeding, and forced himself to slow down._ It's probably nothing. I'm probably just having a hard time concentrating because of her being pregnant. That's all it is._ Yet he was still grinding his teeth, probably wearing away years of enamel as he drove.

What normally was a 10 minute drive turned out to be a 6 minute drive. He pulled into the lot, and spotted her small silver sports car immediately. He let out a pent up sigh of relief, and smiled to himself. She was here. She must have fallen asleep, or was engrossed in writing. Authors did that right? Got so engrossed they didn't hear the phone? Yeah. She was good at focusing on the task at hand, so she probably tuned the outside world out, like she did in the lab.

_Okay, so why can't I calm down?_ He wondered as he parked and jogged up to the building.

He made it up the stairs in record time, and was standing before her door, and reached down and turned the knob, it turned easily and the door swung inward with no hesitation.

He had to talk to her about locking her door. While it was true, she could kick ass with the best of them, being pregnant may hinder that skill. Plus, a gun will win against a fist or kick any day of the week. Classical music filled the apartment, invoking a soothing environment in which to work that he knew she loved.

"Bones?" he called out, taking a step, and glancing down. There was a heavy glass vase, and a pool of a floral arrangement on the floor around it. Instantly on guard, he loosened his gun, and approached the kitchen, where he spotted a glass of milk and a neat stack of Oreos. His heart sank. Oreos didn't sit around long when she was in the area, she had a huge addiction to them he'd noted.

"Bones, come on, answer me here, where are you Bones?" he called out again, a little louder this time, his voice shaking slightly, she was sleeping. That was it. Pregnant women got tired easily, right?

Her bedroom was clear, as was her bathroom. He approached her home office; the computer monitor glowed in the dim room. Quickly striding to the monitor to read what was on the screen, all that was there was the chapter she was currently working on for her new book.

He frowned; she hadn't saved her work, which suggested she was interrupted as she was working. Reholstering his gun, he stood there a moment and glanced around the room as if the answer was there somewhere.

What if she changed her mind and was going to do this adoption thing anyway? His mind raced at the possibility. No. No. We went over that. If he read her right, she seemed to be genuinely excited and happy about where they were at, after he'd eased her fears. That couldn't be it.

He paced around the small office, grasping at any reason she'd have to leave the apartment so abruptly. She couldn't have walked that far, not when she had her car, and she wouldn't have left her book unsaved like that either. Nor would she leave those flowers and vase on the floor. The only reasonable assumption was she was taken. But by whom? She hadn't mentioned being stalked, phone calls, or letters. He reached in his jacket and called 911.

He reported his findings to the 911 operator and was told a unit was on the way.

He walked out of the office, and back to the kitchen. He noticed her answering machine was blinking "1 message". Impulsively, he pushed the button to listen to it, thinking it may give some answers as to her where abouts.

"Temperance, this is your attorney, Curtis Walker, I wanted to let you know I cancelled the adoption proceedings as requested with my contact with Catholic Family Services, and am mailing you out all the pertinent information. Feel free to call me if you have any other questions or services I can provide you". The machine beeped and automatically rewound the message.

Okay, so she cancelled the adoption. That was good news. That eliminated that possibility. He turned as a pair of officers entered her apartment.

"Are you the one who reported a kidnapping?" the first officer asked him, pen and paper in hand

"Yes, the person missing is Dr. Temperance Brennan. She is pregnant" he ran his hands through his hair and sighed "I'm…I'm the father" he managed, and started to pace again and began to ramble "I called her this morning, you know to uh, check on her, she was fine. I tried calling a few hours later, no answer. Her computer on, file unsaved, cookies and milk here on the counter, like she was interrupted. Her car is still here too" he pointed out

"I see, and were the two of you fighting?" the second officer changed the subject, eyes suspicious

"What! No, of course not! Okay, look, I know the boyfriend or whatever the first likely suspect is, but that is not the case here alright?" he told them both firmly, hands on his hips, his stance aggressive.

"We understand sir; we are required to ask these questions though, okay, so just work with us here. So you were not fighting. What leads you to believe that she has been kidnapped?" the officer questioned, not looking up as he wrote some information down

"Alright look buddy. My name is Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI. I need you to do whatever it is you do to get a search going, or get whatever paperwork is needed done to transfer the case to the FBI, okay?" he said impatiently "We are loosing out on valuable time here" he added angrily

"I am sure you are aware Agent Booth that a missing person's case cannot be opened until after the person is missing over 24 hours, there is no evidence here of a kidnapping, no ransom note, or anything of the kind. I understand you are upset, we will do our best to see what we can find" the first officer said to him

He turned his back on the two officers and tried to maintain his somewhat calm façade. These guys were only doing their job. Beating the hell out of them wouldn't bring Bones home, although it would make him feel a lot better.

"Alright fine. Here is my card, my home and cell is on the back. Call me with anything you find okay?" he said in a resigned tone.

After the two officers left he stood there a moment uncertain what to do. He wasn't going to wait around 24 hours he knew that.

End chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Okay guys – thanks for the kind words and great reviews!

Chapter 11

Temperance Brennan struggled up from unconsciousness. She kept here eyes closed, mostly because it seemed as if it took too much effort to open them. Her body felt leaded, and heavy.

Judging by the way she felt, she was lying on a bed, the room was quiet, off in a distance she could hear a television set. Her mouth felt dry and sand papery and she was starving.

She didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered was working on her book…why was she lying down? Why couldn't she open her eyes? Why was she so tired? These questions ran over and over in her mind. Then she realized her hands were bound. How did her hands get bound? Where was Booth? He should have called or came to see where she was by now. Was her baby okay? Why couldn't she remember anything? She panicked at the thought

She heard footsteps approaching, with fierce effort; she managed to open her eyes. She was in a dark wood paneled room with a small window covered with heavy forest green draperies. There was nothing adorning the walls, no clock. She glanced down. She was lying on a dark green chenille bedspread on a double bed. She felt mildly comforted by the fact she still wore Booth's oversized shirt.

The door opened, and light flooded the room as the light was switched on. Temperance squinted at the onslaught of bright light, she almost felt blinded for a moment.

"Ah so you are awake now, and no doubt hungry. Do you remember anything?" a female voice asked her

Bringing her eyes more info focus, and adjusting to the light, was the book fan who'd come to her door. Remembering now the blow the back of her head, she struggled to sit up, but felt too weak

"Why did you hit me? Where am I? What did you give me?" she croaked, her throat dry, tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth

"I hit you because I needed you to come with me. I knew you wouldn't come with me voluntarily. I am sorry about that. Really. You've been given a sedative often given to expectant mothers in mental wards of hospitals or institutions who need to be relaxed for a variety of reasons, as for the where you are, why you are in the very cabin you had planned on renting to work on your book and get ready to have my baby" the red headed plump woman finished, her hand on one hip, the other on the door frame.

Temperance digested this information for a moment before responding. "Your baby?" she said finally

"Yes, my attorney had been in contact with yours, and my husband and I were the couple chosen to adopt the child" she smiled, and had a far away look on her face

"But I changed my mind" she protested "I am not putting my baby up for adoption any more, I told my attorney that, he should have been in contact with your attorney to tell you. There must be some misunderstanding" she said, trying to make the woman understand the situation.

Where was Booth? He had to be worried out of his mind with half the FBI looking for her… she hoped he didn't think she planned to give up the baby anyway.

"NO" the red headed woman exclaimed impatiently, and then in a calmer tone "No. I want this baby. The baby of Dr. Temperance Brennan, brilliant forensic anthropologist and author" she chanted as if it were her mantra.

Slow realization hit her. This woman was going to take her baby. Swallowing she licked her cracked lips and changed the subject, this woman was clearly unbalanced

"Could I have something to eat and drink?" she said in a polite voice "I'm very hungry, at this stage of my pregnancy, I am required to eat approximately 1,000 more calories a day to provide for the fetus's development, as well as a significant volume of water" she pointed out

"Yes. Of course. I am going to release your hand cuffs, but don't bother trying to get away" she said matter of factly, her face eerily blank

She went on after a moment "We are in a secluded cabin, that you chose as a matter of fact, so you know its miles from nowhere. I will shoot you before I let you get away with my baby. So as you can see, it's in your best interest and my baby's best interest to just go with it. I also have a supply of Ketamine and have no problem administering that to you. At this stage in the baby's growth, the major developments have already taken place, so I am willing to take a risk and keep you fully sedated as much as possible until your due date. " she advised her in a firm voice, and stepped into the room, gently rolling her over and removing the hand cuffs. She helped Temperance sit up and then stand.

Dizziness engulfed her vision. Her legs felt weak. She placed on hand on the woman beside her, and the other protectively around her middle.

"The dizziness will fade. Come on. I have some lunch on the table for you. Eat slowly though, you haven't had solid food for awhile" she advised as she led Temperance to the small dinette area beside a bay window overlooking a small lake. The sun shone brightly through the trees.

"Awhile? How long have I been out? How have you been feeding me and keeping me hydrated?" she questioned, trying to keep the hysteria out of her voice. Russ and Angela had to be frantic with worry. She had to find a way to get in touch with them; she glanced around the small cabin. She saw no phone, and recalled when she set up the arrangement, that was one of the specifications she'd requested.

"We arrived at the cabin three days ago. Lucky for you, I use to be an RN, so I will have no problem caring for you and delivering our baby. It's been a few days we've been together, and I am sure you've forgotten, but my name is Trista. My husband, Doug and I will be adopting the baby. I will turn the TV on for you later. I contacted the media anonymously, to muddy the waters, so no one would know where to look for you. The assumption is now is you have disappeared, just like your parents did 15 years ago. Some guy with the FBI is causing the local police a lot of problems, but I am confident that my plans will go without a hitch." Trista droned on and on, and Temperance tuned her out.

Her mind was racing at any possibility of escape

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Angela looked at the FBI Agent. He looked terrible. He hadn't shaved in days; his clothes were rumpled, dark circles under his eyes. "Booth. You need to go home and get some sleep" she said gently

"Sleep? No. I can't sleep yet. I have too much to do. I have a few leads I need to look into. I have to go and interview her lawyer and see if he has anything that could point to where she went" he said quickly, pacing around Bones' apartment. He stopped over to see if there was something the police and FBI missed. Angela had just appeared a bit ago.

"Sweetie…" she began, reaching out to him

He pulled away. "I am going to find her, okay Angela? I have to…" he trailed off.

"You need to get some rest. You may be missing things because you are so tired. I am worried sick too. We all are. She is strong though, believe that, okay?" she comforted him. "They're going to find her Booth" she tried again to reassure him

"I'm going back to work. I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do" she said finally.

She stared at him. He didn't move. He just stood there, eyes downcast. She let out a sigh and left him there.

He knew Angela was right. He couldn't sleep though. Not until he knew she was okay. Not until he could see her and know.

Because of his personal involvement in the case, the FBI wouldn't allow him to work on it; he'd taken a personal leave to go and look for her and leads on his own. He knew he was risking his career, but at this point, he just didn't care

He went into her bathroom to take a shower and shave. The hot water coursed down his body, and the flowery scented body wash she used aroma assaulted his senses, reminding him of her and the last time they'd been together. Finishing his business quickly, he looked up the number and address for the lawyer; he'd get some coffee on the way. This guy better give him some answers.

She was nearly seven months pregnant now. He had to find her. He knew statistics were that if you heard nothing within 48 hours, the person was most likely dead, he refused to face that. She was not dead. And when he found out who did this, he'd kill them.

_**3 hours later **_

He walked into a plush office. Dark cherry wood furniture in the waiting room, and a older receptionist greeted him as he walked in "Can I help you?" she asked him, her name plate read "Carol"

"I am with the FBI" he flashed her his badge "My name is Special Agent Seeley Booth, I have an appointment with Curtis Walker regarding a missing person investigation" he stated

"Of course. I will let him know you are here" the older blonde woman replied automatically. "Please have a seat" she gestured for the chairs in the waiting area

"I'll stand thanks" he replied curtly. He turned from the reception desk and paced around the waiting area.

"Agent Booth?" he heard a male voice behind him

Turning quickly, he was being approached by a tall, lean man. Dark hair, glasses.

"I'm Curtis Walker, I am assuming this is about my client Temperance Brennan?" he asked, and let him around the corner to the corner office, where he shut the door and sat down behind his mammoth desk.

Not a paper out of place, not a spec of dust to be seen on the highly polished cherry wood desk. He folded his hands and stared at Agent Booth expectantly

"I need to know the name of the attorney representing the couple who was to adopt her baby" he said, getting right down to brass tacks

The attorney chuckled mirthlessly "I'm sorry. That is privileged information. As I told the other FBI Agents who were here before you. There is really nothing I can tell you Agent Booth, I apologize" shrugging he finished. The lawyers face was arrogant.

Booth sat there and stared at the man behind the desk. He knew there was no argument he could give the man to give him what he needed. He rose slowly and reached inside his jacket and withdrew his gun, released the safety and aimed it right at the lawyer's forehead.

"Let's try this again" he said between clenched teeth, anger barely in check

The attorney paled and gulped, arrogance gone "Of course…I…" he stammered, his hands shook

"I need the name of the attorney who you were working with on the adoption of Temperance Brennan's baby. Which you may be interested to know is also MY baby. You have 5 seconds to get that file and put it in my hand" he said in a low even voice

Booth knew he'd gone over the line. This was the last idea he had as to someone who may have some answers. It had been the longest four days of his life. Cullen and the agents assigned to the case came up with absolutely no information. This was the only possibility left, and the media was only making matters worse with their wild speculations.

The attorney's hands continued to shake as he pulled out a file from his enormous desk

"Here…please…take it, just don't hurt me" he stumbled over his words, fear bright in his eyes

Booth snatched the file and without another word strode out, armed with information that he hoped would point him in her direction.

End this chapter

Well? I didn't get as many reviews last chapter…you guys still out there reading this? Let me know! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay – thanks for the reviews guys – so glad you are all still out there reading!

Chapter 12

Seeley Booth stalked out of the law office, Bones' file tucked securely under his arm. The receptionist gave him an alarmed look, wishing him a nice day. The look in her eye suggested she may have overheard elevated voices. At this point, that was the least of his worries. Glancing back over his shoulder, he saw the older woman with her hand at her throat, watching him out the window.

He unlocked his SUV, got in and slammed the door. Sitting there a moment, trying to control his breathing and his temper. His cell rang from within his pocket. It was Cam. He answered abruptly "Booth"

"Seeley, what's going on?" she got right to the heart of the matter

"What's going on with what Camille?" he snapped, he wasn't in the mood for this

"With Dr. Brennan. What are you doing? Angela told me that you looked like hell. You need to take a break from it" she said matter of factly

"Back off Cam. I know what I am doing. You don't understand, okay?" he said in a cold voice

"Fine. But you know what, maybe she is running from YOU" and with that the connection ended.

He closed his cell phone and slipped it in his pocket.

Bones was not running from him. No. He refused to believe it. Not after the night they shared together and the things she said. She was out there and he was going to find her. He opened the file and quickly scanned the legal documents before him. It listed a lawyer in the Minneapolis area – Jack Roethel, attorney at law. The rest was legal mumbo jumbo regarding adoption laws, and the here to's and wherefores. Bottom line, one Temperance Brennan giving up parental rights to her unborn child and this lawyer in Minnesota was going to find a couple for the child. Okay. Now we are getting somewhere.

He dialed the phone number listed on the office letterhead at the top of the page.

"Jack Roethel's office, how may I help you?" a female voice asked him

"I need to speak to Mr. Roethel, my name is Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI in DC" he answered her impatiently

"One moment sir" she put him on hold and was assaulted with a morning show, two dee jays were going back and forth on some current event in their area.

"Jack Roethel" a strong male voice answered

"Yes, Mr. Roethel, I am with the FBI in the DC area, working on a missing persons case, and I have some information here I need to talk to you about" he began

"A missing person's case? What could this possibly have to do with me?" the attorney sounded confused

"This is regarding a private adoption you were doing in conjunction with Curtis Walker" Booth paused "Does this sound familiar?"

The silence was heavy on the connection. Just as Booth was going to see if the attorney was still on the line, he finally responded

"Yes. Yes, I am familiar with the case, missing person? I'm afraid I don't understand Agent Booth" the lawyer said in a guarded tone

"Well then, let me bring you up to speed okay? Curtis Walker's client, Dr. Temperance Brennan, as you know is expecting a child around Labor Day, and was to arrange an adoption of the child. Circumstances changed, and as is her legal right, Dr. Brennan changed her mind, and decided to keep the baby. She advised her lawyer, who in turn advised you. I have the copy in the main file here of that correspondence. I need to know the name of the couple who was to adopt that baby" he paused a moment "I think it is a very real possibility that they could have some information on Dr. Brennan's whereabouts" he finished

"I see, to be quite frank Agent Booth, this situation has quickly spun out of control, and a great deal of the blame does lie with me" the attorney admitted quietly. Jack said nothing for a moment, perhaps gathering his thoughts

"Yes. I do have the information you need. I assume you are going to come to Minnesota then to pursue this lead?" he pressed insistently, and went on "Why don't you come to my office and I will give you everything you require to locate the couple, and should they have any information, I will of course cooperate fully with the FBI" the attorney said, sounding impossibly calm under the circumstances.

"Fine. I am going to catch the next flight out there. I will call you when I get to Minnesota, thank you" and with that he flipped his cell phone shut, and started the SUV. He had an overnight bag in the back of the SUV he kept there for out of town and out of state cases that would serve this purpose. He called the airport in advance, as he was driving, to secure a seat on the first available flight to Minnesota. He had to hurry, the ticket agent told him, a flight was due to leave in 45 minutes. Reaching up and turning on the siren, he sped off to the airport. Booth murmured a silent prayer to a God he didn't talk to as often as his religion preached.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Doug Duncan was beginning to worry. His wife had been out of town for just over 3 days now, and he only heard from her as she got to town. Where was she? What was she doing? She said she was going to meet with the mother of the child they were to adopt, what then? He paced their small living room, and wondered what to do. He tried her cell phone several times and left messages, but was getting no response from his wife. Maybe he should call the police….yet doing that may anger Trista, he didn't like to make her upset, he wanted her to be happy. He'd give her one more day before he called. She was probably distracted with meeting the famous author and forensic anthropologist he told himself. Of course she'd check in, she loved him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Trista gazed down at the sleeping pregnant doctor. There were dark circles under her eyes, and although she'd been fed enough, her cheeks somehow seemed gaunt, her hair dull and lifeless. Her eyes skipped guiltily away. A part of her knew what she was doing was wrong, but she wanted this. This baby was hers. God wanted it this way, or else he wouldn't have had their attorney Jack point Temperance in her direction.

So far, the doctor had been very cooperative, but very quiet. She seemed deep in thought. That day she'd caught the doctor staring out the window, her hands caressing her bulging middle.

Trista had anticipated a struggle and perhaps an escape. Although today was the first day she'd been awake, she'd seemed very subdued given the situation. _Maybe she's resigned herself to the inevitable_, she thought. Tonight, after she was certain Temperance was asleep, she'd call Dougie to let him know she was okay, and she'd be gone for a while. He'd understand, he loved her.

Startled at a sound, she glanced back down at the young woman. She was mumbling in her sleep. Leaning forward to catch what she was saying, all she could make out was 'Booth…Seeley…' and that was all. Her voice although hard to understand, was filled with despair, and even as she watched, a lone tear made its way down her gaunt cheek.

End chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Trista had checked one last time to make sure that Dr. Brennan was asleep. She seemed to be deeply asleep. It was just after 10pm, and the lake was dark, the crickets were chirping. The moon was reflecting off the lake. It was a beautiful night.

Opening the closet to the right of the oven, she dug way deep in the back and found the phone she'd hidden. Carrying it into the living room, she pulled out the couch, and plugged the phone into the jack. Quickly, she dialed Doug at work on his private line.

"This is Doug, how can I help you?" he greeted sounding ever the professional

"Hi sweetie, its me, Trista, how have you been?" she said softly into the phone, careful not to raise her voice too much and awaken the doctor. She couldn't know there was a phone.

"Tris! I've been so worried, you haven't called to let me know how you are, when you're coming home…" he trailed off, letting the air between them go silent

"Sweetie, its going to be another month or so before I come home, but guess what? Dr. Brennan wants me to stay with her until the birth, and get this; she wants ME to deliver our baby, how great is that? Can you believe how lucky I am? What an honor this is?" she said with enthusiasm, bouncing on the couch cushions as she said it, gripping the phone so tightly, her fingers were numb.

"Why can't you bring her home to do that hon? Are you in DC?" Doug asked, confusion in his voice

"No, I am in Minnesota honey, we are in a small secluded cabin in Brainerd, a private lake really, Hartley Lake, very scenic, its what the doctor herself wanted babe" Trista pointed out, as she twirled a red curl around her fingers, spinning the tale she'd practiced in her mind, so he'd understand, so he'd believe.

"Why would she want to be secluded?" Doug wondered aloud

Impatience crept into her voice "I SAID I don't know. Look, we are getting the baby we always wanted, so why ask why, right?" she said, her voice raising an octave

"Of course honey of course…its just…." He trailed off, hesitant to voice his doubts

"What? What is it?" she demanded, anger in her voice evident now

"I miss you sweetie. I like having you with me all the time, and its so long…" he managed, not wanting to voice his suspicions of his wife.

Trista relaxed, and replied, "I know, but just think when I come home, we will be parents of the brilliant Dr. Temperance Brennan, author and forensic anthropologist baby!"

Doug sighed. He was beginning to tire of that phrase. "Okay hon, call me when you can, okay?" he paused a moment "I love you Trista…." But the line was dead. She'd already hung up.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Seeley Booth's flight arrived in Minneapolis Minnesota at 11pm Central Standard Time.

There had been a delay at the DC airport – some engine problem on the flight he was to take – of course.

He'd called Jack and told him he'd check into a motel and see him the following day. He'd called and brought both Angela and Russ up to date. Russ was growing angry and impatient for answers no one was giving him. They were both looking to him to provide them.

. He quickly exited the airport and made arrangements via phone for transportation,

He knew he could have taken a cab to the motel, however he wanted to have his own vehicle, should the need arise, and rented a black SUV identical to his own.

It what he was comfortable in, and he was familiar with the handling. The airport was not very busy, so he was able to disembark quickly with little problem. He caught a glimpse of himself in the rearview mirror. He looked haggard and tired. Scrubbing a hand over his face, he reached for the coffee he purchased as he left the airport.

Booth pulled into an economy motel just outside of downtown Minneapolis, and strode up to the entrance. He checked his watch, it was after 1am, and he was exhausted from lack of sleep and his stomach churned from lack of food. The amenities were sparse here, but that was of little consequence. He regretted the need to slow down and stop.

Grabbing some junk food from the hallway vending machine, he quickly located his room, and flicked the lights on. Very drab, but clean room. He didn't care how it looked. He didn't care about anything other than getting Bones back. He hadn't allowed himself to think about what had happened to her, or what could be happening to her. He just kept on driving himself to find answers. Now his mind started to focus on what he didn't want it to.

What if she and the baby were already dead? His throat tightened at the thought and he swallowed painfully. God he needed a drink. What if this was something to do with her parents like the media was saying? What if she DID run away from him, and wasn't coming back? She had enough money to do it, but he thought they were okay, he told her he was falling in love with her, and it didn't seem too overwhelming for her. She wasn't one to hide her feelings, so if she didn't feel the same, she would have told him so, he decided.

He collapsed on the bed, fully clothed. He stared up at the ceiling, too tired to sleep. His mind was racing with possibilities. Where was she? Was she okay? Why hadn't she contacted him? What if she wasn't able to? Who was doing this? Finally, he drifted off to a deep troubled sleep.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Temperance awoke with a start, disoriented. The baby had been keeping her from sleeping fitfully, the somersaults and kicks it was doing made relaxing impossible.

She sat up slowly. Her baby had been growing quickly and moving gracefully and easily was becoming more and more difficult. Her mind was recalling all she knew of pregnancy and development of the fetus.

She gauged she was close to seven months along now, as it was mid July, and her due date was early September. She knew she needed to be taking vitamins, and eating more, but there was little she could do about it. She had no desire to engage the other woman in a dialogue. Trista seemed so imbalanced; she didn't know what to say to reason with her, to make her understand.

She was still trying to think of a way to subdue her and escape, however in this heat and humidity, it seemed fruitless. Besides the fact, Trista pointed out that she had a gun, and threatened to shoot her should she try to escape, she also knew she would be able to hurt Trista, however she had no way of gauging how she would react, one wrong kick, or hit to her baby, and it could do internal damage that would trigger early labor.

The nearest neighbor was over 4 miles away. She couldn't walk that distance in her condition, Trista had rigged some sort of lock on the front door, and the windows were painted shut. Thankfully, the small cabin did feature air conditioning, in the sweltering humidity; it was a necessity, not to mention the thick mosquitoes. Off in a distance she heard a rumble of thunder, and lightning flashed between the heavy green draperies covering her window.

It was too early for the baby to come, if it did, it would need immediate and ongoing medical treatment until it could develop further, and she had no desire to endanger her child. She knew Booth was out there, looking for her. She just hoped he found her before it was too late.

Lying back down, she considered her options. Stay and hope, or run and risk everything. If only there were a phone, she could call and let him know where she was. Maybe she'd wait until Trista was asleep tomorrow sometime and try to find a way out.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

End chapter 13 – I hope to try and finish this story up pretty quick here, hope you are still enjoying it – thank you so much for the reviews – they are addicting!


	14. Chapter 14

Holy Reviews Batman!

I can't believe how many of there are of you out there reading this! Woo hoo!

Much thanks!

Chapter 14

Seeley Booth awoke with a start. For a moment, he was disoriented; he scrubbed his hand over his face and yawned. Then it all came rushing back. Bones was gone. No one knew where she was. She was pregnant with his baby, he had to find her. Glancing around the room, he recalled he was in Minnesota. He checked his watch – it was after 9am! He had to get in touch with that attorney.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stood and stretched, his neck cracking loudly. He peeked out the window; it was already sunny and probably hot and humid again. He had to get going, somehow he knew he was running out of time.

After taking a fast shower, and shaving, he checked out of the cheap motel, and drove to Jack Roethel's office. It was a small brick building in a semi residential area; large old oaks lined the streets. It was hot and humid; the radio predicted a high of 90 with a heat index of 110. Thank God for air conditioning.

He pushed open the glass door of Jack's small office. A young man sat at the front desk, typing away at the computer before him.

He turned and smiled, "You must be Agent Booth, and Mr. Roethel is expecting you, last door on the right" he pointed down the hall to where the office was.

Booth nodded at the young man and head down the hall to where he was directed. The office door stood open, and inside he found a very tall, large balding man, what hair he did have was salt and pepper. He was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. No dress code here obviously, Booth surmised

Jack turned, hearing Booth enter. Two quick strides and he was in front of him, his hand thrust outward, Booth accepted it, and they shared a firm handshake.

"Good to see you Agent Booth, have a seat" the attorney walked around his cluttered desk and sat down. "Let me tell you what I know, and we'll determine where to go from there"

"Fine, thank you for your cooperation" Booth replied, sitting down in the hard backed chair in front of the lawyers desk. Behind the lawyer was a wall lined with books, and one entire shelf devoted to golf knick-knacks. A sports game could be heard emanating from a small radio on the top of a file cabinet

"I do occasional private adoptions, one, maybe two a year. I do some legal work for Catholic Family Charities, which is where I heard from Curtis Walker in DC about the child's upcoming birth from a one Dr. Temperance Brennan" Jack noticed Agent Booth wince at the name and look away, then back at him again

"I had a couple looking to adopt, and it seemed like a good fit, so I retained all the fees, and paperwork, and advised them of the child. The one unfortunate mistake I did make, I divulged the mothers name" he held up a hand as Booth stood up, anger darkening his face, his hands clenched in fists at his side, he slowly sat again

"I know. I know it was a mistake, I don't know why I did it, and I never have before. Anyway, they were delighted to be the couple lucky enough to adopt the baby of a brilliant forensic anthropologist, and famous authors baby" he paused a moment, seeing that the FBI Agent wanted to speak

"Did you do a thorough back ground check on the couple? What can you tell me about them? Have you been in touch with them recently?" he leaned forward, anxious to hear what the attorney had to say

"Of course, all of which is standard procedure for adoption proceedings. The husband is a night manager for an upscale hotel in the area, and the wife is a day care provider in her home, Mr.& Mrs. Doug Duncan." He paused and thought a moment before continuing

" I received correspondence recently from Dr. Brennan's attorney, stating she changed her mind and would no longer be putting the child up for adoption. This does happen from time to time, and I did advise the Duncan's of this, they appeared to understand the procedure. I called to let them know that she changed her mind and that I would begin the search for another child immediately, the wife, Trista was very upset about it, I recall" the lawyer picked up his coffee cup and took a long swallow, looking away guiltily.

"Okay, I need their address, I want to talk to them both, especially this Trista. Am I going to need a warrant, or are you going to work with me on this?" Booth questioned, a hard tone in his voice

"No, I will cooperate fully with you and the FBI Agent Booth. But one question, if I may, do you know Dr. Brennan?" he asked, standing up and walking over to a file cabinet where the Duncan's file was located

"Yes. I do know her, the file please?" Booth stood and held his hand out for the manila envelope impatiently

Jack paused a moment, wanting to ask how he knew the young mother, but sensing it may not be wise. The FBI Agent was tense, and angry. "Of course" he passed the file to the agent.

"Thank you" Booth said, his back already turned, walking out of the office, not looking back

He quickly left the office, and sat down in the SUV, quickly turned on the air conditioner. He opened the file quickly and located the address. The lawyer must have been thinking ahead as there were directions to their home taped to the inside of the file. Grinding his teeth, he drove as quickly as he dared to the address mentioned.

After a 30-minute drive, he finally pulled up in front of a small green house with attached two-car garage. 1300 89th Ave, yep this was the place he confirmed. Getting out of the SUV, he walked up the sidewalk to the front door and rang the doorbell.

After a few moments, a tall dark haired man opened the door. He looked puzzled a moment, and said, "Yes? Can I help you?"

Booth flashed his badge "Yes, my name is Special Agent Seeley Booth, I am investigating a missing persons case out of Washington DC, can I come in?" he said, eyeing the other man suspiciously

"Of…of course" the other man stammered, "come in come in" he stepped back allowing Booth entrance to the house. A small living room opened to an eat in kitchen, there were plants everywhere, he noted.

"Have a seat, what's this about a missing persons case out of DC? How in the world did you get my name in all this? I am Doug Duncan by the way, sorry I forgot to introduce myself," he added, looking upset, looking down and sighing

"I got your name from your attorney, Jack Roethel, regarding an adoption you and your wife Trista were involved in?" Booth stated, "Is she here? I'd like to talk to her as well" he glanced around the room, and into the eat in kitchen

"Uh, no. Trista is not here. Oh boy. Oh Boy…" he repeated, looking pale, his hands shaking.

"What is it Mr. Duncan?" Booth pressed, leaning forward, face concerned and slightly irritated

"We were to adopt the child of a famous author and well known forensic anthropologist" he hesitated a moment and went on, not meeting the agents eyes.

"The other day Jack called and told us that she had changed her mind, this was a typical risk in a private adoption, we were aware of this. Trista was very upset" he said and paused a moment, glancing over at their wedding picture on the shelf

"Doug, I need to talk to her right away. Do you know where she is? She may have information on the location of Dr. Temperance Brennan, who has been missing nearly a week" he said, standing over Doug

Doug looked up at the FBI Agent warily. He nodded and sighed again

"Trista left for DC earlier this week, said she wanted to do, was to talk to Dr. Brennan about the baby, talk her into letting us still adopt, thinking she had cold feet, then I didn't hear from her for a few days, she called last night Agent Booth. She said she is in the Brainerd Lakes area, with Dr. Brennan, she said Dr. Brennan wanted her to deliver the baby and stay with her until that time" he said, his eyes filling with tears, and went on

" Trista was an RN, so she knows about that type of thing, but you see, since finding out that she changed her mind, she has seemed, I don't know…. slightly unbalanced" he looked down at his clasped hands, and back up at the agent "will you find her? Bring her home?"

"You're damn right I will find her, but she won't be coming home. She will be going directly to jail Mr. Duncan, as kidnapping is a federal offense, and I will be pressing charges to the fullest extent of my abilities, and for her sake, you better hope that Bone...I mean that Dr. Brennan is okay and the baby is unharmed." he started to head to the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned abruptly, Doug was there, his green eyes pleading

"I want to come with you. I need to see her, I have to know, please Agent Booth…" the other man begged him "She's my wife, despite all this, I love her"

"Fine. Lets go" he pulled away from the other man and the both got in the SUV. Booth turned to him "You know how to get to this Brainerd area?"

"Yes, its just over 2 hours from here" Doug gave him directions

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Temperance sat at the kitchen table, and ate her cereal with relish, she was so hungry, and she could eat 6 more bowls like this. She drank the glass of milk before her and glanced over at Trista who watched her silently.

"I'd like another bowl please" she asked firmly, meeting the other woman's eyes

"No. Can't have you gaining too much weight without the benefit of exercise, I want my baby to be healthy" she said, and took the dishes away from her.

Temperance was angry. She wasn't being fed enough. She needed a significant amount of nutrients for the baby to be nourished properly. This woman clearly hated her and wanted only the child.

"Fine. Do you have any antacids? I have terrible heart burn" she asked the other woman

"Nope sorry. Guess you're out of luck" Trista replied, walking back to the table and sitting down across from her.

"Well I have heart burn. I need some antacids. Can't you go get some?" she pressed, frowning, her arms crossed over her protruding middle

"What, and leave you here to try and escape?" Trista laughed at her

"How would I escape? I can't exactly walk out of here, can I?" Temperance huffed, looking away, angry

"Well, I am not going to take any chances with my baby, now go and read or something, would ya?" Trista suggested with a smirk

"Fine. I am going to go lie down" Temperance retorted heading over to her small room.

She sat on the edge of the bed, fuming. That woman wants me to be miserable. All she wants is my baby. Where the hell is Booth anyway? She thought to herself angrily

Sitting there a moment, she glanced around the room. She stood and walked over to the window and parted the heavy green curtains. She pulled up on the window and pulled up. The window opened easily.

"What do you think you're doing?" Trista's voice came from behind her

Suddenly, her head was pulled back hard by her hair, and she was dragged out of the small room, she nearly fell from the hard jerking motion of her head being pulled back so hard, she was dragged, Tristas arm around her neck, she scrambled for balance

Trista pushed her down into the hard wooden chair by the table.

Temperance rubbed her head where she'd pulled her hair so hard, Trista had walked over to the kitchen and pulled a hypodermic syringe out of a drawer.

"Listen bitch. I didn't want to have to keep you sedated. You are not leaving here until you have that baby" She was heading right for Temperance with the long needle

Temperance stood abruptly, "Wait, no…" Trista took another fast step and stabbed the needle right into her thigh and injected the contents quickly

Temperance took the needled and threw it across the room, she took one step towards Trista, and the room began to spin, she thrust out one had towards the table beside her, to catch herself, and collapsed in a heap on the hard wood floor.

Trista gazed down at the unconscious woman disgustedly, and said aloud

"Well this is just great. I have to drag her sorry ass onto the couch now. I know I can't haul her into that bed" with a sigh, she stooped down and grasped the other woman under her arms and dragged her over to the couch, and managed to get her up onto the cushions.

She'd be out for about 4 hours now. Although the baby would be premature, maybe she ought to induce her. She didn't know if she could handle her for another month and a half. Trista thought to herself, here is a hospital nearby, I could induce labor, and take the baby to the hospital, saying I found it, surely, since I am already set to adopt, they will let me adopt the baby!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	15. Chapter 15

Okay people, this is it, the last chapter, hope you enjoy! Much thanks for the fantastic reviews!

Chapter 15

Seeley Booth dialed the FBI office on his mobile phone. "Yeah, its Booth – I need you to pull Temperance Brennan's credit card records ASAP, yeah, I'll hold" he pressed the phone to his ear as he drove.

They were almost to the Brainerd Lakes area; it was a mid sized town targeting tourists. Problem was, there was a lot of secluded cabins, and no way to know which one Trista had Temperance at. When he recalled her telling him she was going to rent a cabin in Minnesota, he was taking a chance that Trista took her to the same cabin she'd planned on going to.

He glanced over at the man in the seat beside him. He'd been very quite the entire ride. Other than giving directions, he'd said little. Booth didn't press him. Truth was he was angry with him too, although he knew it wasn't his fault really

"Yeah, okay, Hartley huh? Okay, got it, thanks" he snapped his cell phone shut and glanced over at Doug again

"Okay, so you know where "Hartley Lake" is?" FBI pulled Dr. Brennan's credit card records, said she rented a cabin on this lake" he asked, pushing the accelerator harder into the floor

"Yeah. Up a few miles on uh" Doug glanced around for a highway sign "Oh, guess we are on the right highway now. Yeah, so past a few stoplights, there is a gas station on the left, name of the road is "Gull Dam Road" that will take you down to Hartley" he said, and continued to gaze out the window

Booth sighed _Great. And we find this secluded cabin how?_

"Listen, you uh, know if it's a big lake, small lake, what we talking about here?" he pressed the other man, fine if he was upset, but this was serious

Without looking at him, Doug answered, "It's a private lake, no public access. Only a few small homes and cabins in the general vicinity. Process of elimination, you shouldn't have any problem finding a small rental cabin"

_Great, now we're communicating_ Booth thought to himself

Passing a series of stoplights, and making their way to a more sparsely populated part of town, he saw the sign that said "Gull Dam Road"; he turned and sped down the road, ignoring the suggested speed limit of 40 mph.

They had traveled about 4 miles and they came upon a turn that said "Hartley Lake" and a turn to the right. Following the road, in the distance ahead of him, he could make out a lake. His heart hammering in his chest, he could barley breathe. _Hold on Bones…._ He thought to himself

Scanning the road before him, there were no houses to be seen. He stopped at a curve in the road.

The road curved to the left, and to the right was a dirt road, surrounded by trees and weeds on both sides. Taking a chance, he took the dirt road, and followed it to a small, log cabin. A sign on a telephone pole said "Rental cabins by the week or month" it had the telephone number on it from the credit card report.

A white van sat out front. Parking the SUV quickly, he got out, and loosened his gun as he ran. He got to the front door of the cabin and tried the door; it seemed to be locked from the inside. He knocked and said "FBI, open up" and received no response. He stood back and tried to kick the door in, and it moved, but didn't open. He stood back and shot at the doorframe, and the door splintered. He kicked the door again and it slammed into the wall inside the house.

As he rushed inside, he saw Trista Duncan, gun in hand, pointed right at Bones' forehead. Bones appeared to be asleep. Her middle protruding out underneath a white tee shirt. She looked terrible. Gaunt cheeks, hair greasy and stringy, dark purple smudges beneath her eyes.

"Put the gun down Trista," he ordered, taking a step towards her

"I am sorry. I can't do that. You need to leave now. This woman is pregnant with my baby. I am going to adopt the baby of forensic anthropologist, and famous author Temperance Brennan," she proudly proclaimed

"Yeah, well did you know you that is also the baby of former Army Sniper, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth?" he retorted, not moving an inch

Trista paused a moment. "You're…. you're the father?" this seemed to surprise her

"You know what? I am the father. She isn't putting the baby up for adoption. We are keeping our baby, so you need to back off right now" he told her, noting the gun was still trained on Bones' forehead, why wasn't she waking up? What was wrong?

"What's wrong with her? Why isn't she awake? What did you do to her?" he said, trying to keep his voice even. He wanted to go and make sure she was okay, the baby was okay, and he couldn't risk Trista shooting her though

Doug came in behind him "Tris, honey, put the gun down, it's over now sweetie," he said sadly, inching towards her

"Douggie! Honey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to go this far, I wanted THIS baby, I wanted this one" she re-emphasized, tears beginning to fall from her eyes, the gun shook slightly in her hands.

Booth looked at Doug and back at Trista saying nothing, waiting for the opportune moment

"Tris, put the gun down okay, come on hon" he gently persuaded his wife, his arm outstretched towards her

Trista glanced down at the sleeping pregnant woman and up at her husband again, the gun slipped from her hands and clattered to the floor, she rose and a shot rang out in the small cabin, a bright stain of red seeping through her shirt on her right shoulder, she fell to the floor, Doug rushed to her side, and held her in his arms

Booth quickly holstered his gun and rushed to Bones' side. "Bones…hey, come on wake up" he gently patted her cheeks, trying to awaken her, he glanced over his shoulder at Trista and shouted, "What did you give her!" he was holding her hand and it was like ice, he put his had on her belly, and felt no movement from within, "if you killed our baby, I swear to God I will hunt you down, and I will kill you, now answer me, what did you GIVE HER?" he shouted and stood, looking down at the wounded Trista an Doug

"I gave her a heavy sedative. She will be out another two hours or so" she coughed and said, looking back at Doug

Booth quickly dialed 911, and informed the operator of the happenings. He walked to where Doug was holding his wife and looked down at her and said: "Trista Duncan, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Dr. Temperance Brennan…" he read her the Miranda warning, Doug stepped away from his wife and looked on with grief.

The paramedics arrived and were getting Bones into an ambulance. Doug was bringing the authorities up to speed, as Booth followed the stretcher out.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked walking along quickly beside them

:"Her pulse is weak sir, we have to take her to the hospital to know more" one young female paramedic told him

"What about the baby, is the baby okay?" he demanded, matching her stride

"Heart beat is strong, yes sir, now please, excuse me" she said as they loaded Bones' up into the ambulance

He got into the SUV and followed to the hospital, where she was checked in to Intensive Care. He paced around the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity, before a doctor came out to talk to him, his face grim

"Agent Booth?" the doctor asked

"Yes, how is she? Is the baby okay?" he asked quickly, looking over the doctor's shoulder down the hall from where he'd emerged

The doctor let out a sigh and shook his head, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but due to the excessive stress of the situation Dr. Brennan was in, her water broke, and her contractions are now 3 minutes apart"

Booth stared at the doctor. "What? But its too soon, she isn't due until around the first of September" he stammered, a lump in his throat "What does that mean for the baby?" he asked the doctor

"We will know more once the baby is born, more than likely the baby will need to be in neonatal for some time. She is asking for you, I assume you're the father?" the doctor asked

"Yeah, I am the father" he said and followed the doctor down the hallway, his hand in his pocket, holding the ring box he'd bought what seemed like an eternity ago.

Inside her room, he found her sitting half up, and a nurse was telling her to push

"Now Temperance, you have to push NOW" the female nurse was commanding her

Her eyes were squeezed shut as she pushed, she let out a long cry and opened her eyes and saw Booth there beside her.

"Hey Bones, you didn't think I'd let you do this without me did you?" he said and held on to her hand

She smiled weakly at him and said "I'm sorry, so sorry this happened, Booth, I…"

She leaned forward and pushed again, the nurse shouted, "I see the head, come one, one more hard push, come on!" the nurse urged

A moment later the nurses and doctors were rushing around the small wailing baby, Temperance pulled herself up, and was waiting, "Booth…" she said fearfully

"Hold on Bones…" he soothed, not wanting to leave her side

Finally, the doctor presented them with a tiny screaming baby, wrapped in a yellow blanket and said "Here is your son, Dr Brennan" and placed the infant in her arms, she looked at Booth and back down at the baby, who seemed impossibly small

"Well Bones, what do you think now of this whole motherhood thing?" he said through tears shimmering in his eyes

Temperance gazed down at their small son in wonder, and answered, "I can see its benefits" she whispered, fingering the small hands, he had Booths eyes, she noted

"Look at all that hair!" he said, stroking the tiny infants head, covered with dark dark hair so like his own.

Pulling the ring box out of his pocket, he presented it to her and said "Bones, I know how you feel about marriage, and I am not asking you to walk down the isle with me tomorrow, but I was thinking you could at least wear this for a while and see how it feels, what do you say?" and he gave her his best charm smile

She shifted the baby slightly and opened the small maroon box, and gazed down at the platinum band, with diamonds inlayed. Inscribed inside, it said "I Love You Bones".

She looked at him and said "So long as you don't pull your alpha male, I own you routine, I think this may be a suitable arrangement"

He leaned over and kissed her. He glanced down at his newborn son, who seemed to be watching with interest. He swore he saw a smile on his face.

_6 months later_

"Hey Bones…you think you could help me out here?" Booth bellowed from Tyler's room

"What is it Booth? I have to get his chapter finished" Temperance grumped as she followed his voice into her son's room

"Well I don't have the right equipment for what it is he wants" Booth gestured at Tyler who was drooling and starting to cry his "hungry" cry.

"Oh, right, well here…" and she took her drooling son from Booth and sat down in the glider rocker to nurse him

Booth stood there a moment and watched in awe. If you had told him a year ago, he'd be standing here watching Bones nurse their son together; he'd have laughed out loud. His son looked exactly like him, right down to the dark brown eyes, and dark brown hair.

"He's teething you know" she commented as she watched her infant son watch her

"Yeah I know, he was chewing on my finger the other day and I felt those teeth" he replied

"Well, I was thinking Booth, we could make this legal anytime you're ready" she said, not looking at him, matter of factly

He looked down at with a smirk and said, "I don't know what that means"

She looked him, and held up her land, and wiggled her ring finger and said, "You know, this, us? I've worn it a while now, and it feels right"

He leaned down with a smile and kissed her

At that moment, Tyler grabbed his tie, reminding them both how this all got started

End of story


End file.
